


Finding your place

by Forever000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Female Reader, Fluff, Friendship, I don't know, Jelly Skelly, Love, M/M, Maybe angst, Not only he of course, Papyrus is a sweathart, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), True Love, Violence, a lot more - Freeform, bad words, cursing, fast burn, maybe smut (i don't know if I can write something like that), reader is a fan of undertale, slightly possesive Sans, some violence, what to type?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever000/pseuds/Forever000
Summary: I always thought I was fulfilled. Happy family, close friends and your dream university. Nothing much to add... right?But it turns out that... this journey is what I really needed. Sure, I'm might not be able to go back home and... I don't think I want to.I'll miss them, everyone of them. But this fighting with glitches throughout the Multiverse, making new awsome friends and having my soulmate is what really keeps me ... alive....And I'll protect my new family forever.
Relationships: Error/Ink (slightly), Geno/Reaper, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 75
Kudos: 161





	1. The beginnig.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D  
> It's my first work ever and english is not my native language so if there are some mistakes, you can write them in comments (for example I can mix american english with britain english ;D)  
> I'll be often (as a reader) mention some works, which will be linked down here, of course.  
> I don't think I'll post regularly, sorry :C  
> See you soon! Enjoy!

"So... You don't know who teleported me here?" you asked both skeletons. Dream and Ink shaked thier heads.

"Well for certain it was through teleportation, based on your description, but aside from that we can't be for sure who did this and even why." Dream responded looking as helpless as you.

"It might be due to the recent strange glitches in some universes, so... you might be... like one of the glitches? Or more like some of the glitches might be the cause of it?" Ink said with hand on his chin thinking. "For sure I'll ask Error if it's him. He's one of the people using glitching portals."

You sighed looking at the guardians... _Welp. That's my life now._

But how did this even happend? _You were walking to your university, down the street, coffee in hand, face full of tiredness. You know, the usual. Nothing special or different. But suddenly you lost your ground and started falling through some glitchy portal, spilling your freaking coffee. You hit the floor hard. After a few, painfull seconds you groaned picking your head up. Through slightly blurry vision you saw that you were in some dark room. You realised that something white was standing next to you and it was saying something to you or even someone else. But before you could even freak out, you started falling again through another glitchy portal and ended up on some couch... fortunately. It turned out you were teleported to Ink's home in Doodle Sphere. You scared Dream and Ink with your sudden teleportation, which you'd laugh at, but because of your schocked state, well... it was hard to do it. You instantly recognised them thanks to being a big fan of Undertale and it's fandom. Their unique looks quickly gave them away. When you all calmed down, you sat with Dream on the couch, and Ink sat at the chair in front of you. Both of them wanted to help you (even if Ink was doing it probably due to his endless admiration to something new and interesting) and you gladly accepted it. Rejecting them would be reckless._

So that's it. Aside from feeling like a heroine in anime, you don't really show any bad reaction to it. Because why would you? It is like your dream coming true, even if it is so surreal and scary. Panicking won't really help in this situation. (In the end you'll be freaking out when you'll be alone later. Now there is no time for this.)

"What should I do now? We can't be sure from which universe I came so it's almost impossible to send me back." you said slightly frustrated. It'd be ideal if you knew anything about location of your world. But with a lot of universes similiar to yours, it's hard to find it. _What if I am like from some core of the multiverse, because my world was the one who started everything? Could it be even possible to send me back there?... It's really frustrating to figure out._

After a while Ink reseponded shrugging "For now I think you should stay here. With glitches and sudden huge activity of Nightmer's gang it'll be hard to find your universe."

"And it'll be dangerous to bring you with us." Dream added.

"So it's settled. You stay here and we should go now. I feel that some universes need some help." Ink said already standing up and going to his brush situated on the wall next to the couch.

Dream looked at you with a small smile trying to cheer me up and started to follow his companion.

"Wait!" you shouted after a moment without thinking. They both turned their heads to face you. They already opened the door and were starting to leave. "Maybe I can help you somehow?" you asked uncertain.

That got Ink's attention and asked with a little excitement at the end."How? You don't have magic, do you?". His eyes even turned to stars.

"Umm... no, I don't think so." you said deflating Ink. "But I can help with these glitches? I read a lot of stories that could give me some clue. And I could go to safe universes to investigate. You would have a little less to do." you said with a smile looking at them.

They side glanced each other making silent conversation with eyes. After a few second their gaze found yours again, so you stared decisively with confidence. _With determination._

In the end it was Dream that stopped eyeing you first and sighed. "Well... I'm not really fan of this plan, but... I think you could help us a little with it... And it could be good for you." he said while glancing at your chest.

At first you thought that he was looking at your brests, but... he isn't like that. _Isn't the chest a place where soul is? If yes, there is something wrong with it?_

"Dream?" you asked with confusion clearly wanting some answers.

When he realised that he got caught he blushed with golden hue taking his... cheekbones. "S-sorry about that." he stammered a bit with embarrassement. "I was just looking at your soul." he said shyly, his hand rubbing his neck. _Sorry pal, but that doesn't explain anything._

"What do you mean about it being good for her?" Ink asked with his eyelights changing to question marks, confused about his friend's behaviour. _Yeah, good question Ink._

"Well..." Dream started uncertain. "At first I dismissed it, but now I'm certain that one of the Sanses is your soulmate." He said quickly.

_Aahhh, that explains starring...Wait. What?!_

"One of them is my soulmate? W-what? How can you even know?" you asked with schock. That was really unexpected.

"It's because I'm one of the Sanses, so we have similiar souls. I feel a little connection with you, but it's faint, because I'm not your... true...full soulmate _._ " Dream responded trying to explain everything.

You felt like your mind exploded. You stared at Dream with wide eyes, trying to take this really unexpected information. _What are the chances of it?! Like one in million?!_ Of course you weren't the only one schocked.

Ink asked his friend "Really?! But how come I can't feel a thing?".

"...You don't have a soul Ink." Dream deadpanned looking at the artist.

"...Oh yeah, I forgot." Ink said laughing carelessly while rubbing back of his head. _Really? He can even forget about that?_

You sighed. "Okay, okay. So you are saying that one of the Sanses is my soulmate? Among everone of them?". Dream nodded.

... _Welp. I think finding him will be as difficult as finding my world. Great. Why everything must be that hard?! While having a real soulmate is very exciting, searching for him is pain in the... backbone._

"Ehhh... There is no time for thinking about this." you muttered quietly. "Let's put that aside for now. I should start with the Undertale, since it's a core of everything." you said standing up and coming to them. "Unless you already did." ... _Huh. They're smaller than me about an inch._ You are small to begin with, but you expected them to be shorter. At least finnally you won't be the shortest!

"Well it's your lucky day!" Ink responded cheerly. "We haven't looked there yet." He said while looking through his vials. You glanced at him curioulsy. "Here, have this." the artist said, giving you two vials. One is black and looks like... well ink, but the other one is colourful.

"The black one is ink, which you can use it to summon me. You just need to spill it on the ground. The colourful one is paint, and if you throw, even a tiny bit, on wall or ground, and tada! It'll create a portal. You just need to think about to which universe you want to go while throwing it." Ink said, pointing at each vial.

You looked at them with consideration. "While the second one will be for sure useful, the first one.... Don't you have phones? Wouldn't be easier using them?" you asked, looking at Ink.

He blinked, his face blank. After a second he snapped his fingers, realisation coming to his face. "Yeah! I forgot about them! You're right!" Ink said already searching his pockets.

Dream was first one to give you his phone, so you could write your number. "But keep ink for safety." He said while giving you his number on your phone. That your phone survived is a freaking miracle.

After exchanging contacts information (you saved Dream as "The guy from dreams" and Ink "Inky Ink"... _heh)_ , they encouraged you to use a colourful paint. You took out a vial and opened it. _Just think about Undertale. Take me there, to Undertale._ And with that you throw a small drop of paint (of course to not waste everything, you never know how much you'd need it) on the wall making a portal with rainbow colours. _Wow. That really worked... OH MY GOD. It feels like I have magic!_

Ink checked if you did this right by going through it for a few seconds. After coming back and giving thumbs up, you bid them both farewell and went slowly through this portal.

You heard crunching made by your footwear on the snow. Portal closed behind you and you looked around. You saw a lot of high, bare trees and a path in front of you. At the end of it, you could see a wooden bridge and barricade, which obviously are too wide to stop you. _Huh. So I ended up at the begginning. It's kinda sad that I won't meet Toriel now, but there will be time for that later.... Hopefully._

Your thoughts were interupted by crunching behind you. Startled you quickly turned around to see... nothing. _Is Sans already trying to scare me?... Isn't it to fast?... Well I'm not Frisk, so somethings might change._ You decided to just move forward. Searching for him now, won't do anything. So you walked, hearing other noises, but you dismissed them, knowing full well it was Sans. But it still was scary and your heart was beating fast because of it. _Deep breaths girl._

Then you finnally reached the bridge, but of course, he was already aproaching you from behind. Here it goes.

"human." you heard a deep, baritone voice. "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asked. You really wanted to turn around now, but wanting to hear a full sentence was stronger, so you waited feeling something deep inside you. Was it excitement? Or dread? Or... something else?. "turn around and shake my hand." you quickly turned around to see a skeleton put his hand out, waiting for you.

Knowing what will happen, you reached out to shake his hand, which was suprising warm. BRUPRRRRRRRRR. A loud fart was heard through the forest. You couldn't help it and you break out laughing with him. _Oh my god, it sounded funnier than I thought._

"heheheh. the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny." he said still chukling, pleased to see you laughing. When you stopped, you looked at him.

He was dressed in his pink slippers, black basketball shorts, white shirt and blue, fluffy hoodie. He was about an inch taller than you, and was clearly bigger, but not a lot. If he is already taller than me, then Papyrus must be a gaint. As you were cheking you, he in return was checking you. You were wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, and your favourite pullover.

Then your eyes met and... you felt it. A slight tug somewhere in your chest. You felt like world vanished and you the only person beside you was him. Sans must have felt it too, because his smile dropped a little and eyelights shrinked a bit, obviously as schocked as you.

_Well... I don't have to search anymore._ You smiled at him and introduced yourself saying "Hi! My name is Y/n and I believe... I'm your soulmate, Sans."

_It was just the beginnig of something bigger._


	2. First impression isn't always the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter might be a little short, sorry ;D  
> Hope you enjoy!

When you said his name, he tensed, his eyelights went out. And... he stood like that for a while...

_Oh yeah, he didn't introduced himself yet... Good job girl, you already freaked out your soulmate._

  
"Umm... yeah about that... I kinda know you, because in my universe you're from a video game." you said slowly, hoping that you wouldn't scare him more. 

In response he... pinned you to the ground with his magic. You saw that his left eyesocket was flaming in blue and yellow... _This is not a good sign._

"what's your game kid? who are you?" he said shaking a bit, with sweat dripping on his skull. "and don't try to lie to me, ** _i'll know._** " Sespite everything his voice was still dark and deep to scare you.

_But... something is wrong. His reaction is a little too much. Wh- ..._ Then you realised it. Wrinkled clothes, big, dark circkles under his eyesockets. He was even sweating the first moment you saw him! Also his slouders were slouched, obviously tired of everything. And you are sure, he'd hide his problems from everyone, but now... it's on diplay for everyone to see. He seems to be very on edge.

  
_Does that mean-.... Oh no. No no no no._

"Where is Frisk?!" you asked already dreading for an answer.

"how do you know them?!" Sans shouted pinnig you harder to the ground. "their location is not your damn business. start answering my questions already before ** _i make you._** " he said impatiently.

"Okay, okay! As I already said my name is Y/n and apparently I'm your soulmate and I'm not your enemy Sans." you started, looking at him with pleading eyes, trying to look as sincerly as you can. "Someone teleported me from my world and I don't know who, why and even from which universe!" you said with frustration. His face and tense posture were still the same, but he calmed a little. He isn't shaking that hard now.

"Please Sans. I came here to help you, because there're some glitches affecting universes." His eyes widened a bit. "Please, believe me. I don't want to hurt you. Any of you." you said while your gaze never left his eyesockets. 

He eyed you for a few seconds, searching for any lie.

When he found nothing, he sighed and looked at you more calmly. "i can't trust you." he said which saddened you. _For him to trust someone must be hard_. "but i believe you." _Wait? What?_

Happiness and shock must had been written all over your face, because he relaxed even more. "despite how your story sounds absurdly, you didn't lie." he said while getting you up with his magic. When you touched the ground, and his magic left your soul, you barely avoided falling down due to your shaking legs. You sighed with relief.

"I know. I'm sorry for saying all of this suddenly. I didn't want to startle you, but also I didn't want to lie or be suspiciously mysterious." you said apologetically. "But it's really a true that in my world you are from a video game. If you don't believe I can say things that probably only some people from here know but saying your and that child names must be enough." 

He lightly tensed when you mentioned Frisk... _There must be something really bad going on here._

Despite your big pullover, you started shaking a bit due to cold and maybe even something else. "I didn't want to be that strightforward, but... Is Frisk on a genocide route?" you asked seriously.

His eyesockets widened at your question. After a few seconds he titled his head. "huh. so even in your world it has a special name. heh." Sans chuckled humourlessly.

"so... y/n, what can you even do, huh? you won't stand a chance against that demon." he said eyeing you, still trying to figure you out. He clearly thinks that you don't know what are you getting into.

_Hah! Jokes on him! From the beginnig I didn't know what I was doing, might as well go further and play a hero._

"Maybe, maybe not." you said with a shrug. "But for sure I won't give up until they reset, and then make sure they will free all of you once and for all." you said determinedly.

He narrowed his eyesockets slightly, holding up your gaze. "you really know a lot buddy." he said. But then his face darkened. "but know one thing." He suddenly teleported in front of you with pitch black eyesockets. "soulmates or not, if you do anything suspicious, **_you will be dead where you stand._** "

Sans didn't stop eyeing you. But then... you chuckled. 

He stepped back ang glared at you confusedly. "what's so funny?"

"I don't know myself, but it's just that..." you chuckled again. "Maybe it's because of my gullibility or us being soulmates." you touched your chest in the middle as if trying to feel your soul. "But... despite everything I'm not scared of you, Sans. I know you are a good person that I can trust." you said and looked at him with a smile that threw him off guard.

Both of you eyed each other, you calmly and sweetly, he shockingly. 

After a few silent moments he closed his eyesockets and smiled, not with happiness, but... just smiled and chuckled slightly. "heh." he opened his eyesockets and looked at you, but this time with no calmly. "you know that your trust might be deceiving." he said and extended his skeleton hand to you, smirking mischievously with a glint in his eyes.

"Maybe." you smirked yourself. "But I know that putting my trust in you is my best decision." you said and grabbed his hand which was surprisingly warm.

He suddenly pulled you to himself and said "be careful, because i might bite."

Despite blushing, you retorted "Be careful, because I might like it." You smirked when you saw blue blush on his cheekbones.

Then you teleported, both blushing furiously.

_No matter what... this for sure will be fun._


	3. Some answers

After getting through the void, you find yourself in some house. Sans quickly droped your hand and stepped back still blushing, but didn't say anything. When you looked around you realised that he teleported you to his home. Green couch, television, plain blue floor, and red walls. You could even see their pet rock... _It's a little dusty here...._ But the most important thing you want to know is...

"Do you have a bathroom?" you asked, suddenly turning your head towards Sans startling him. 

He rose his "eyebrow" looking at you questioningly. "well yeah. it's usptairs. you can use it if you want." He tittled his head towards bathroom. Then he suddenly spinned on his heel and started walking towards stairs.

You hummed and followed him. _So they have a bathroom. What a surprise._

"we don't have it in video game?" he asked without turning to look at you, as if reading your mind.

"...No." you responded. "Why do you need them?"

"we might be monsters, but that doesn't mean we like to stink. besides while we don't have to use toilets, they're pretty useful." he said stopping infront of what you assume is bathroom.

"Like what for?" You opened the door and looked around. Small, normal, white batroom with shower, toilet and sink.

"it's better to throw up magic in the toilet than trash can." Sans said nonchalntly, shrugging his shoulders.

_....Welp. It's true._

"i'll be in my room." he said already walking away.

"When I finish, I'll go to you. We still need to talk Sans." you said seriously, not letting him go that easily. _I feel guilty about persuading him, but I still need to know more about this genocide in order to help._

He just sighed heavily without looking at you, and then he went to his room.

You sighed yourself and closed the door after walking in. Your legs started to tremble and lose strength. You slided down the door to the floor, shaking, but not due the cold...

You huged yourself, hands tightly gripping your arms, your breathing started to speed up.

_What a mess I get myself into?! I know I freaking dreamed about meeting all of them, but... it's too much! There's something wrong with multiverse, and you ended up in a world with genocide going on! I want to help, but... but. Oh my god. What should I even do?! What if I don't get back to my world because I was freaking killed?! What if I couldn't ever go back?!_

_To my family... friends... my life..._

You felt as tears slowly started dripping down your cheeks, while thinking about people you love... who you might not see again.

Thankfully they have a bathroom, where you could easily freak out, finnally letting out your feelings. You really needed it. You stayed like that for a few minutes, quitely crying. 

_It's an awful situation, but... now there's no turning back. I need to stay strong... if not for me then for Sans. These resets really needs to stop. I can't stand see him suffering... even if I suffer myself trying to not break down due to stress and... well everything._

_Why is it so hard to be strong?_

You decided to stand up, which you managed to despite your lost strength. You walked towards sink and tightly gripped it. When you looked at the mirror, you saw how red your eyes are.

_Great. Now I look like I came back from funeral. Ehhh... Plus is that it felt good to cry. To finnally cry.... Let's hope shower will help._

After getting another good look at yourself in the mirror, you sighed letting tension out. You stripped down and realised that your clothes are damp.

... _Oh yeah. Sans used blue magic on me and pinned me to the ground full of snow. Maybe I could ask for some spare clothes if th- no no no. After this mess is sort out. Think positively girl. That's what other people need..._

You shaked your head to sober up. You went to the shower and started thinking about something else. About Sans and his blue magic. That for sure felt weird. While you weren't scared of Sans himself, his magic is well... also not scary, but feeling it? It's really hard to describe it. It might not be the best feeling, but using it more delicately will for sure be fun... _I'll ask him later on. Now, there're more important things to do._

Warm shower is the best thing in the world. You felt a lot better just standing there and feeling as water hits you on the face, warming you up, and also calming you down. That's what you needed. But... there's something missing... _oh, yeah... a hug._

You don't know why, but hugs is what really calms you down, and for you it's the best feeling in the world. Sometimes at night, when you can't fall asleep due to overthinking and being under stress, huging duvet is what you do. And it works. It's just... having this feeling in your arms, while doing this, helps you. And now you need one... _Maybe Sans needs it too?... I hope so._

After several minutes, you decided it's good enough, so you stepped out of shower. You found towels under the sink. They were big and fluffy... _I think they have the best towels in the world._

When you put on your clothes, you felt that they were still dump. _Ehh... Welp, they'll dry overnight. Now I need to go to him._

With this thought you marched out of bathroom, and went to his room, which was wide open. When you walked in you saw Sans sitting on the mattress, propped on the wall, looking blandly on the ceiling. Before you want over to him, you looked around his room which was dark, but you still could see objects there. In the middle was treadmill, at the back was small commode, next to it was his bed. And on your bed was this... tornado. You stopped and started lookin at it thoughtfully.

"Can I jump into it?" you asked suddenly, drawing out Sans from his thoughts.

"...no." he deadpanned.

"...Okay."

_Well... maybe another time._

You went over to him and sat on the mattress, feeling his gaze watching your every move.

And there was an awkward silence...

"...So."

"...so."

"Where is Frisk now?" you asked, glancing at him. He wasn't looking at you now, and had his head down, gaze on his bed.

He sighed. "you won't let it go, huh?" he asked, but before you could answer he continued. "They're at the MTT's hotel now to rest probably."

"...It's their first genocide?"

"...no." he sighed again, looking as weight on his shoulder deepend. "it's their twelve in the row."

_Wait, what?!_

"Twelve in the row?!" you shouted shocked.

"what? i thought you won't be surprised by this." he chuckled humouressly, looking at you with a sad smile.

"Genocide's are common thing, but not in this amount!" You gripped your head with your hand thinking. _How?! It's not normal! ... Or I think so.... Wait... What if..._

You quickly pulled out your phone and went into your contacts. While you were searching, you could feel his gaze on you, trying to figure out what are you doing.

"Aha!" you shouted victoriously when you found Dream, and then clicked on him. After a one glance at Sans you decided to put the guardian on speaker. It'll better for Sans to hear it too.

After a few seconds, Dream answered your call. "Y/n? What's wrong? Are you in danger?" he asked worriedly. Sans's eyesockets widened hearing his own voice... Well not exactly his voice, because Dream has higher tone, but you could still feel this 'Sans' vibe.

"No, no, no... well yeah, but that's not why I'm calling." 

"... Then what for?"

"I'm aware that you don't know much about glitches, but do you know if the can be the cause of Frisk's multiple genocides?". When you asked this, you saw Sans eyesockets widening more, glancing from you to your phone.

"... Wait. There's genocide going on in the Undertale?!"

"Dream, please! I'm fine and I want to help so I need to know!"

You heard as the guardian sighed after a few seconds. "Alright, fine. But please be careful, okay?"

"I promise Dream." you answered determinedly.

"... With Ink we ecountered that in few worlds with glitches, humans do endlessly genocides." Dream started hesitantly. "Ink of course wanted to find out why, so he kidnapped one of them to look at their souls. We found out that they had small glitches covering their souls, which were almost invisible. Glitch kind of tied their soul with Chara's or Frisk's, depending on the world. Before I could stop Ink, he touched their soul out of curiosity. It started gliching even more, like when Error is rebooting. After this, it looked normal. To test out if it worked out, we freed the human. They reset their world and didn't do genocide again." he ended with a little sigh.

It was... a lot to take in. And you weren't the only one by looking at Sans, whose eyelights went out and sweat showed up on his head. 

".... So Frisk's soul is tied up with Chara's and they do endless genocide? And in order to free them one of us need to touch their soul?" you asked to clarify.

"Basically, but you must be the one to touch thier soul. If anything touches something affected by glitches, and they both are from the same universe, it'll affect them too. We saw it once in another world."

"... Thank you for your information, Dream. I'll be helpful."

"I hope so." he responded. "Take care y/n."

"I will." You ended the call and looked at Sans. His eyelights were back, but they were small and dim in his narrowed eyesockets, clearly thinking.

But then he looked at you. "...chara?"

"You know the story about Asriel and Chara, right?". Sans nodded at your question. "So when they both die, Chara's body war buried in the ruins. And it's where Frisk lands. On their grave. We had some theory about Chara possessing Frisk body, due to similiar souls. But they're active after you start a genocide. So in many stories, when Frisk starts genocide, it is Chara, who continues it. To distinguish them, you need to see their eyes. Chara's are open and red. Also their behaviour are completly different."

Sans was processing this entire information, which was understandable. _It must be a lot take in. Supposedly dead child is possessing the kid's body and doing genocides? It really sounds absurdly._

You decided sit closer to him, so that your arms could touch. When you did this, he glanced at you startled, but he relaxed slightly.

You smiled warmly and said "I told you I'll help you. Now I know how do it."

He looked at you for a few seconds, shocked. But then he smiled, this time brightly. "you're really something, huh?"

You chuckled a little at this. You both looked at each other, but your smile faded a little. "Can I hug you?" 

His eyesockets widened a bit, and he glanced away from you, thinking.

_Please, say yes._

His eyelights found yours again. You don't know what face you made, but he blushed, and then opened his arms, silently inviting you.

You hugged him, sighing happily. Despite being made of bones, he was comfortable and warm. It was even better, when he hugged you in return, a little hesitantly. _He was like a big teddy bear._

After a few moments in silence, you heard snores. You chuckled, realising thas Sans fell asleep hugging you. His grip was surprisingly tight.

_So, he needed a hug too._

You smiled, knowing that you did a good thing. But then you yawned, also feeling tired. This entire day was really exhausting. Trying your best to not move too much, you make yourself comfortable on his bed, lying with him. You closed your eyes, quickly falling asleep.

_Being here isn't so bad afterall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it's longer! Hope you enjoy it!


	4. WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU GO GO!

You felt warm. You felt safe. You felt... good. Better than ever.

You started slowly waking up from your dreamless sleep. The best dreamless sleep. _But why is that?_

Then you felt something tightening grip on you, bringing you closer with a small grumble, and then satisfied sigh....

_O yeah._ You fell asleep with Sans hugging you. _So that's why..._

_How skeletons can be so warm and comfy?_

You opened your eyes, realising now how close your faces are. You blushed a little flustered. But you didn't pull away. You couldn't pull away. Not physically... you just couldn't. It felt right being here with him. _Is it because he is your soulmates? How does that even work? Will you be lover- AHHHHHHHH I FEEL ALREADY EMBARRASSED BY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT!_

....

_But still I need answers... Every story has different idea about this, so I don't know what to expect... Let's ask him later... even if this will be a very veeery embarrassing conversation._

A louder snore disturbed your thoughts. You looked at his face noticing that he looked better, more relaxed and less tired. He looks kind of... handsome. Before you realised what were you doing, your hand touched his face. You started stroking him a little, feeling this strange, warm and solid bone. _Wait, no._ It wasn't solid as a rock. You pressed a little to test it and you were right. _His face is squashy, but not much. Like a skin, but in the places closest to the bone? Like on cheekbones?_

But then Sans suddenly woke up, startled to see you being so close and holding his face. He blushed, which made you blush harder in return.

"Ummm.... sorry?" you apologized hesitantly, You still couldn't shake off feeling that it was right, that was what were you suppose to do.

_Is it because of soulmates thing or I'm just a pervert?_

"..."

"..."

"well... i think i'm more surprised that i didn't have any nightmares." he said nonchalantly. 

"So... I think we should sleep together more." you said with a teasing smirk. Your mind was screaming at you for saying that, but you just had to. It was too hard to pass this opportunity to flirt.

Sans scowled blushing in blue. With a flash he took your hands and pinned you to his bed with a ... well not so surprising strength. Your hands were above your head and his face was close to you.

"don't say things like that jokingly." he said. You could feel his hot breath, which made you shiver. A good kind of shiver. Of course Sans saw it, so he smirked satisfied. _Oh no mister, you will not win on my watch._

"And who said I was joking?". This made him scowl again.

_Maybe he isn't used to be teased back. Heh. Too bad for him, because I'm not stopping anytime soon._

You chukled seeing him pouting. "But seriously, If you need a hug, you can alway come to me Sans." You smiled at him warmly, making him blushing more.

You smirked again. "I think you already now how good my hugs, don't you? Mister sleepy head?"

He scowled again and this he stand up saying "nope. no more hugs for you."

You chukled amused. "Hah. What? Nooooooo! Please forgive me!" You stand up and started following him. 

He laughed like a devil. "no. this is your punishment." 

And of course your belly must have growled now damnding for food... When was last time that you eat?

He quickly turned to you with a wide eyes. "what was that?" he said looking at you shocked.

"Oh. You don't know? It was just my stomach grumbling. It means I'm hungry." you responded also shocked, but at him that he didn't know that. _Do monster's belly don't grumble? Do they even have them? ... So many questions, so little asnwers. I really need to do Q &A of some sorts._

"... oh." he said slowly. "there must be something in the fridge. a small breakfast won't hurt." He started heading towards the kitchen.

"Do we even have time for that?" you asked worriedly. 

"i know exactly when it's time." he answere pausing for a second in walk.

You didn't say anything, you just followed him quietly. 

You walked like that to the kitchen. While Sans was digging around the fridge, you sat at the table looking at him. He really had wide shoulders... which was your freaking weak spot. Also, despite being a skeleton, he really looked strong. Which was also kind of hot. _DAMN YOU SANS. WHY YOU MUST LOOK SO HOT?!_

While you were cursing him in your thoughts, he pulled out some eggs, bacon and toast. 

"I thought you will have only spaghetti." you said without thinking.

Sans snorted surprised at your comment. He looked at you with an amused smile. "i know pap is a great spaghtetti lover, but he always buys something else just in case." he said warmly, his face full of brotherly love. 

_Awwww. I always loved thier awsome relationship. The best siblings ever._

"...He really is cool."

"...yeah, he is." he said with a distant look in his eyes. After a few seconds he returned to preparing breakfast. You just looked at him sadly. _I really need to defeat Chara._

You realised that he is kind of skilled in cooking. "Do you cook often?" you decided to break the silence.

"well sometimes. i might be lazy, but i still like to eat some eggs sometimes." he responded with a shrug putting toast in toaster.

"This is monster food right? I can normally eat this?" you asked more, interested in what you are about to eat.

He chukled. "heh. don't worry. the only difference is that it disposes quickly in your mouth, giving you magic."

"So cool." you awed, already imaging how this must feels.

"heh. just wait a moment, i'm finishing." And with that he grabbed two plates from the counter, filled with food, looking absolutely delicious.

"quit drowling." he said putting one of the plates in front of you. In response you just sticked your tounge out and then tried his food. As he said, it quikly disapeared in your mouth. You could only feel the taste for few seconds. _It was great!_

"It's delicious! Thank you Sans!" This made him blushing.

"no problemo." he said flustered at your compliment, stuffing his own mouth with food.

And that way youf ate breakfast, in a content silence. Both of you glanced at each other from time to time, watching as the other one ate. When you finished, you took the plates to which Sans thanked you. You cleaned them in the sink, surprisingly feeling full from the fast disapearing food.

After this you went to the livingroom, where you found Sans sitting at the couch, looking at the wall.

"it's time." he said suddenly, which made you stop.

"..."

"..."

"So let's go." you said walking until you were standind infront of him.

He glanced sideways in thought. After a few seconds, still without looking at you he said "no."

_....What?_

Before you could ask what he meant, he looked at you with a stern face. "i'm going alone."

"...What?" you asked shocked. _That was not the plan._

"i know that you are the only one who can safely touch their soul but..." he said that, while standing up. "i can't risk it. they're too dangerous now. i'll fight them untill they reset. then just in the snowdin forest you'll do your thing." 

You looked at him like he drow a second head. "Can't risk it? What do you mean Sans?!" _Now isn't the time for sudden change in plans!_

"..." he titled his head, face still stern but his eyes were warmly looking at you. "i know i threatened you the other day, but now? i just can't stand thinking that you might get hurt." He looked down at his hand gripping his chest in a place where a soul is. "it might be because of soulmates thing or something else. i'm not really sure, you know?" he said quietly and looked at you... lovingly.

This really shocked you. He never looked at you like that. It made your heartbeat speed up. You felt butterflies in you stomach going wild because of his gaze.

He huffed humourlessly. "heh. i'm just a hypocrite, aren't i?" 

And with this he teleported, leaving you all alone in his house. You looked at the place where he was standing just a second ago, still trying to comprehend what the hell just happend. 

_Did he just-?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!! <3


	5. I NEED A HERO!!!

...

"THIS MOTHERFUCKER!!!!" you shouted. You throwed your hands above your head in frustration. _FOR THE GOD'S SAKE!_

You started pacing nervously in the living room. _WHY THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!? WHY-_ You stopped in place at this thought. 

.. _..No. I know why. He wants to protect me... by doing things freaking alone!!!! It's sweet and all, but also dangerous. We were supposed to do that together!!!! Now he might get himself killed.... Will it be his first time??? I don't think I want him to die for the first time because of me... And not only that. It'll only increase his trauma baggage and make his nightmares worse!!!! What should I do now? For sure to go to the judgment hall, but..._

You stopped your pacing. You cradled your chin in thought, hair getting over your eyes. You thought about your options. Will you get there in time by foot? By River Person? In game it took a few minutes, but in real life? Was it worth trying this way? What if you were too slow? 

_Hmmm... How about....?_

You took out a vial with a teleportation paint. Ink said it is teleportation between worlds, but can I use it to shortcut like Sans??? Should you risk it??

... _Yes. For him it's worth it. If I end up in Dusttale in a middle of fight, then... well... maybe I could use teleportation quickly or just ran away to safe place.... I hope so._

You looked down at vial, hoping for the best. You opened it at faced the wall in front of you. Before throwing you imagined the judgment hall, especially the column in the middle. You didn't want to teleport in front of Sans or Chara. _I don't think it'd be a good surprise..._

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down and throw the paint, still imaging this exact column. When the portal opened, you jumped in without a second thought.

When you landed on the other side, you quickly looked around you to see if it worked. And... _YES! IT WORKED!_ You landed exactly where you wanted to be. You were behind one of the columns in the judgment hall. Sounds of fight took you back to reality. You poked out your head to see Frisk dodging one of the series of bones made by Sans. Your Sans. Fortunately you were still in Undertale.... _But... What now?_ You glanced at Frisk's weapon, which was a knife... _I can't just jump there. I could be easily sliced by this kid. They might be a child, but they're really skillful and well... bad._

Sans wasn't sweating, so they must have just started their fight. Both of them were very fast. You couldn't even find good opening to stop this. So you decided to stay behind and watch, waiting for good opportunity to tackle Frisk to the ground. But first, you or Sans needed to do something about this knife. Unfortunately you didn't think about bringing a weapon for yourself, and going back wasn't an option. Your thoughts were interrupted by a scream. You saw that Frisk's arm was impaled by a bone. When it dissappeared, blood started flowing from the injury intensely.

You were always good with seeing blood and gruesome things in games or movies, but... seeing it like that in real life... It's different. You started trembling, while gaping at this. You wanted to run away, feeling scared by just this. 

~~_Images of what could have happen by what you have done started flowing through your head-_ ~~

You shook your head to clear your mind. _No girl. Sans needed to do this. It's kill or be killed. I can't let it stop me now._

You took a deep breath again and again to calm yourself down. When you felt ready, you looked at their fight with determination. I _can't miss my chance to help._

You stood there for a few good minutes. You couldn't find any good opening. Sans movements started to be slow, sweat started dripping from his face. He is getting tired... _Is it near the end? Will he be... killed soon?...._ No. You won't let that happen. From what you remember Sans will use his blue magic on Frisk that they won't have their turn or something like that. Frisk will be slow due to this. It'll be your the best chance to stop the fight and rescue this bonehead.

But when you waited for this to happen you realised something. Sans didn't kill them, right? It's their first fight with him in this genocide, right? Did they learned his attacks this good? Or just you missed thier little resets?

....

_Let's not think about that now. I'll probably find out later._

And it happenned. As you thought, he used his magic to make an endless turn. On which he fell asleep with his hand standing out. Frisk started slowly and with hardships, creeping towards Sans, who was unaware with what was happening.

_Now!!!_

You darted out from you hiding spot. Fortunately for you, they haven't expected a random human suddenly popping out. Before they could even react, you took their hands and pinned them to the ground, with arms over their head. Due to shock, they lost grip on their knife, which slid away from them for about few metres. With your legs you pinned their lower half for a good measure. _You can't never be too sure._

"Got ya!" you exclaimed triuphantly. You smirked smugly at their surprised face. And as you expected, thier eyes were red.

"Wh-what?! Who the hell are you?!" they shouted shocked, but also angered.

To this question it was Sans, who responed behind you in a quiet, tired voice "y-y/n?". You could hear as he stepped closer to you.

"You really thought I'd let you do this all alone?". You really wanted to turn around and look at him, but you didn't want to risk loosing focus on Fri- Chara. "You did your part Sans, now it's my turn."

You again smiled. "Now, Chara." you said with an emphasise on thier name, shocking them more. "I think it's time for you to rest peacefully, isn't it?". You looked at their soul, which was a little glitches. _It's exactly as Dream said. It's faint, but I can clearly see it._ You quickly reached out for their soul, letting go of their hand. Of course, Chara went after you with their now free hand, but you were quicker. You grabbed glitching soul, which in response... started gliching even more and more intensly. In surprise you wanted to take back your hand, but it was somehow trapped. Glitches took over your whole hand, but nothing more. You flinched at this stinging feeling.

"y/n!". Sans shouted seeing what was happening. But before he could do anything, glicthes stopped, letting go of your hand. You standed up and rubbed your hand after finally being able to take it back. Sans put hand on your shoulder and pulled you away from them to his side. He protectively put his other arm around your waist, while looking at what was happening with Frisk's soul. It was still strangely glitching.

_... Dream didn't mention this... right?_

In only few seconds, it calmed down and turned back to it's normal state. Frisk was panting hard as of their run a marathon. You knew it was them, because of their not anymore red, squinted eyes. They pulled themself up, holing their head in hand in shock. 

You wanted to go to them, but Sans stopped you, holding you tight. You decided to grip his hands, and look at thim, smiling reassuringly. He glanced uncertainly at you with still tired face, but he let you go, ready to took action if needed.

You smiled thankfully and want over to Frisk. You crouched down next to them. They flinched surprised, but calmed down. You could see tears in their eyes, slowly spilling out. 

You realised now, after looking at them, that they must have be no more than eight years old. You sighed softly. _Kids have been always my soft spot._ "Frsk." you started. "I think it's time to reset."

"B-but what i-if they come back?" they responded fearfully.

"They won't, if it'll be your last reset."

Frisk looked like they wanted to protest, but didn't say anything. You sighed again. "I don't know if you're doing these resets, because you're curious or bored, but it needs to stop. You can't do this over and over again! You're just hurting them!" you said getting more and more frustrated. But you weren't frustrated only on them, but also on you. You weren't better while playing Undertale. _I'm just the same as them._

They started to cry. "I-I'm so-"

"No." you interrupted them. "If you're truly sorry, then do the right thing." you said almost pleadingly. Frisk didn't responded. They looked at you with tears in eyes and turned their gaze at Sans, who was behind, but close to you. You didn't know what face he made, but Frisk started crying more. Hiccupping, they rubbed their eyes, looking down in thought. 

"Frisk." You gained their attention again. "You love them, right?" They hesitantly nodded at your question. "Then show them. Free them. Live with them. Spend time with them. Protect them. Move forward with them." They looked at you, taking in all of what you said. They glanced again at Sans, but just for a few seconds. They closed their eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened their eyes, you could see determination in it. They looked down, where you assumed is reset button.

You smiled proudly. _I knew they're good kid._

With a deep breath they pressed the invisible button.

Everything dissappeared, leaving you in dark. You lost consciousness knowing that you saved them.

_Being a hero isn't that bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it can be called a special chapter, just because I made it specially long for you guys, but well! It's a special chapter for reaching over 300 hits! Love ya! Hope you enjoy!

_You felt.... strange. Weird. You felt like you were floating around in the darkness. Pitch black was surrounding you._

_Is it beacause of the reset? Or that you fainted? Or maybe both??_

_..._

_Who cares? What matters is that you felt safe here, despite this lingering weird feeling. Nothing to worry about. Just you and the darkness._

_"y-"_

_Hmmm? What was that? Someone's voice?... It's probably nothing._

_"y/n!"_

_Ughh. Why is somebody shouting? I've finally stopped feeling stressed. Why can't they understand it?_

_"y/n! c'mon open your eyes!"_

_... Why I feel like I know this person? .... I don't want him to worry... Why? And who is he??_

_"c'mon buddy. just let me now you're fine!"_

_... S-sans?_

_"please, y/n"_

_It's Sans! Wait! I'll wake up! C'monc'monc'monc'mon open you eyes girl! He's worried!_

It took you a moment, but you started to coming back to your senses. Firstly you felt cold. Then you felt his arms holding you close to a warm body. You were laying in his lap, while he was shouting worriedly, shaking you delicately to wake you up. He was trembling heavily. 

It took you longer to open your eyes, but you finally made it. At first your vision was blurry, you could barely see any shape. But blinking rapidly helped. Sans face was the first thing you saw. His 'eyebrows' were furrowed, eyelights smal and shaking, his earlier smile now was a tense frown.

He brightened seeing that you woke up. "are you ok? do you need anything?" he asked fastly, still worried about your state.

Before responding, you looked around to see that you were in snowdin forest. But in a different place than when you first landed. _That explains the cold._

When you gaze want back to him, you realised that he started to worry more due to your lack of response. 

"I'm cold." you deadpanned. As on cue, you shivered strongly. You quickly gripped Sans, putting your arms aroung his neck trying to warm yourself up. You startled him with your sudden movement.

"jeez kid. you're shaking like a leaf." In response, he hugged you tightly and picked up you bridal style. You could hear a relief in his voice, but there was still a hint of worry. "let's go home." He whispered quietly to your ear.

He teleported both of you to his bathroom. He put you down slowly to see if you could stand by yourself. You managed despite your shaking legs and lost strength. Sans's arms were still around you, steadying you. "go get a warm shower, 'k? i'll get you some clothes." He said like a loving mother would do. 

You looked at him a little surprised. "Y-you sound like y-you h-have an experience in it." you said still shivering. You wrapped your arms around youself to keep you warm.

He chuckled lowly. "while _cold goes right through me_ , a swim in a freezing river is still a big no-no for us."

"L-let me g-guess, Pap?"

"heh. yeah, he was an adventurous kid. now shoo, go to shower." he said and then disappeared through his shortcut. You didn't wait any more minute longer. You quickly stripped down from your damp clothes _(Did I lay down in the snow?)_ , and jumped in the shower. Warm water hit you. You sighed in content. While you were warming up, your mind went elswhere. _Did I really do it? They reset? I need to ask Sans to be sure. I don't want to all of our effort to go to waste._ Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the bathroom door. 

"i teleported some clothes there. put whatever fits, 'k?" Sans asked you. His voice was a little drowned out by a shower and door. 

"Okay!" you shouted back.

Your shower lasted for a few good minutes. When you were done, you saw a several clothes gathered in a pile on the floor. Some shirts, sweats, sweatshirts, socks ... and even boxers all in his style. You smirked deviously, knowing that wearing his clothes right after shower, will be a great teasing material. _You're digging your own grave Sans._ This got even better when you realised that your bra was sweaty and dump, so how can you wear it? _Heheheh._

You decided to put on his big, blue sweatshirt with a big pocket on the front and a white fur on hoddie. As you expected you were too small for it, but the length wasn't that bad. You choose some black boxers which were really comfortable, and also sweats that were exactly the same as his. _Perfect._

You left your clothes and underwear in the washing machine, but you'll do your laundry later. You looked at yourself at mirror. Your cheeks were slightly reddened due to hot steam from the shower and your hair was a wet and messy. You didn't know if looked hot enough to tease him, but this will probably do. _Now, let's have some fun and answers._

When you left the bathroom, you heard a tv. You went to the livingroom, finding Sans slouched on the couch. He surfed through the tv channels, which were only about Mettaton. 

"Hey there, couch potato." you said jokingly, while descending to the livingroom.

Sans chukled amused and turned his head to look at you. His eyes went wide, big, blue blush took over his cheekbones. He even dropped remote, which made a dull noice on the floor. All of this because of you. You smirked proudly. _So, I look hot. Heh._

"What's the matter?" you asked with a big innocent smile and tone, while his eyelights were traveling up and down on you. At your question his gaze quickly went back to you.

"uhhh...." he started, but stopped when realisation took over his face. He then pouted still blushing. "you're doing this on purpose."

You just shruged amused. "You were the one who gave me this clothes." You finally reached the couch and sat on it. "You should've expected this."

"yea, yea." he said trying to sound annoyed, but you could still hear an affection in his voice. You chuckled lightly and decided to lean on him. In return he put his arm around you and pulled you closer. You smiled warmly, feeling butterflies in your stomach. it felt right, like it's where you should be.

You watched some cooking show with Mettaton for a few seconds, before you broke the silence. "I really did it?" you asked.

"yea." He squeezed you tighter. "frisk did a full reset. everyone's back."

You smiled brightly and hugged Sans. Now you were kind of laying on him, across on the couch. But he didn't mind the slightest. He shifted both of you, so that you were laying on his chest, between his boney legs. He was propped on the arm of the couch. He also embraced you with, now, both arms. You both sighed with contet, which made you look at each other. You both chukled amused. 

After a moment you asked "Where's Paps?"

"working." he responded simply.

"Shouldn't you work too?"

You could feel as he shrugged nonchalantly. "nah. i prefer to be here."

You chukled warmly. "How sweet of you." you teased him with a smirk.

He chuckled embarrassed with a blue blush. 

"...How much time do we have?"

He instantly knew what were you talking about. "kid always stays in the ruins for a night. we've time 'till next day." he said solemnly.

"So, we have a lot of time to talk." you said simply.

"...what do you mean to talk?" he asked a little nervously.

"About us. I might know a lot about Undertale and other worlds, but I don't really know much about soulmates thing. It varies from story to story." you answered truthfully with a shrug. _I need to know what is going to happen from now on._

"uhhhh..." he started blushing. "well... firstly you don't have to pressure yourself into anything, 'k?" he asked seriously. You looked at him and nodded. _Uh oh, it's something big._ He nodded too, but with satisfaction. "good. so while everyone have a soulmate, it's a rare thing that someone finds one. some give up searching when they realise that thier soulmate is anywhere near them. but when they find them..." he trailed there embarrassed. "theyoftenmateandmaryrightaway." he said quickly. He turned his face away from you, trying to hide his embarrassment.

_...Wait, what?!_

"Ummm... we don't have to do it, right?" you asked in a squeaky voice. _Sure, we teased each other... sometimes even sexually, but it's too much._

He snapped his face back to you. "nononono, if you don't want to." he said trying to reassure me, while shaking his head and hands. But the way he said it got your attention...

"You want to do it." you said. It wasn't a question, it was a shocked statement.

He chukled nervously, knowing that you got him. "uhh... w-well..." he stammered. "m-maybe not at first, b-but now yeah, wait, uhhh no, ummm, if don't want to..." he said not really knowing what to say.

"Not at first?" you asked with a raised eyebrow, stoping his rambling.

He shut his mouth and looked at you with a wide eyesockets. He then looked away with guilt written all over his face. "not... when...."

You quickly realised about what he was talking about. "When you pinned me to the ground." you said carefuly.

He flinched when you said it, looking even more guitly with a tense smile. "i'm sorry about that. it's just... when i should be happy... i-i was scared, it was too much..." he started trying to explain his actions back then. 

You stopped him by cupping his face. His gaze snapped back to you startled. "You don't have to apologise. It was a shitty situation." you said smiling warmly at him.

He relaxed when you said this. He sighed with relief, knowing you weren't angry at him about that. "but still i'm sorry." he said.

You smiled accepting his apology, even if it wasn't needed. "So...." you started, trying to change subject, so that he wouldn't have to feel no longer guilty now. "When you said mate, you meant thingy thing?" you blurted out first thought that was in your head. You blushed furiously at what you just said.

Sans burst out laughing. You pouted, still blushing, at his reaction. "t-thingy thing?" he asked through his low chuckles. "i-is that what you call it?" he said trying to calm down his laughter. When he saw your face, he snorted, but looked at you apologeticly. "okay, okay, sorry." he said with a still amused smile. But he again blushed. "but... yea." he said confirming earlier your question. "i think it's a talk for later, right?" he asked.

You nodded thankful. _My heart would explode._ "I don't think, I'm ready now." you said.

He smiled at you, his gaze was full of affection. It made your butterflies go wild in your stomach. "we'll go as slow as you want." he said, while petting your head. You sighed in content at his words and petting.

"... So, we're a couple now?" you asked in a uncertain voice.

He smiled more brightly and kissed your head. "sure thing, babe." 

You giggled happily. You put your head down on his chest, trying to savour this moment as much as you could.

_Well...this isn't over yet._


	7. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah.  
> Sorry it took me so long to write this short chapter, but due to what's happening now and how it's affecting my exams that are one of the most important exams in life in my country and how goverment are "dealing with it", kind of made me unmotivated. I may be exaggerating it, because it wasn't so long, but still sorry :)  
> Btw, if you could write a comment about what you think about this story so far, and maybe some things I need to improve, I'll be thankful!   
> Love ya!

You woke up in Sans's arms. When you went to cover your yawing with hand, you realised that there was a blanket over both of you. Well mostly you, because you were laying on Sans, so you yourself were a blanket. _Huh, where it came from? I'm sure that I was the latest to fall asleep._ You looked at Sans, who was still snoring quietly. After your conversation, he quickly fell asleep. You were tired too, so you turned off the TV and went to sleep not so long after. No matter what he was still warm and comfy. Maybe because he was a _skeleton monster_ , not a _normal skeleton_?

You were still drowsy after waking up, so you decided to lay longer with him. His chest was raising with every breath he took. He looked so peaceful. He... was your boyfriend. You felt happy but still strange with this. While you wanted to have a boyfriend, and it looked like it'll be a serious relationship, you had a second thoughts. _Isn't it too fast? I know how monsters react to finding their soulmate, but... I still feel insecure._ Even if it felt right to be with him, you were kind of scared to move forward so fast. _I feel like he'll dump me, because he'll get eventually tired of me._

....

You shook your head to clear your mind. _No. Stop thinking like that. Being insecure won't help me. I should just focus on what's happening now. Maybe I should do some breakfast? What time is it now anyways?_ You took out your phone, carefully not to wake up Sans. It was nine in the morning. Perfect time to start cooking. Before you put away your phone, you looked at photo at your screen. It was a photo of you with your two best friends. The urge of calling them was so strong, but you didn't do it. What could you even say? D _on't worry, I'm in a another universe with no guarantee of me coming back?_ You put away your phone with a dejcted sigh. Before depressing thoughts started to build up, you decided to this breakfast. 

You standed up carefully, trying to not jostle Sans accidently. Thankfully he didn't woke up, he just grunted rolling to his side facing you. _His sleepy face is so cute._ You smiled warmly and covered him with a blanket. You breathed out through the nose, happy with your work and quietly walked to the kitchen. The carpeted floor dulled your footsteps, so you could reach the kitchen without worrying of making too much noise. When you opened a fridge, you saw a lot of containers full of spaghetti. _Oh good old Papyrus... Papyrus... Wait. Did he even come back home? It's morning now, so did he come when you were asleep? ... Maybe he went to have a sleepover at Undyne's? Hmmm... Let's ask Sans later, now breakfast time._

After some searching you found eggs and toast. Perfect. You decided to do french toasts. While preparing meal, you saw that they had a coffee maker. _In most stories, Sans'es enjoy coffee, maybe he'd too?_ With a shrug, you did a coffee anyway. You were doing toast on the pan, when suddenly you felt arms around your waist. You screeched surprised, but quickly realised that was your boyfriend. He laughed amused and put his head on your shoulder. 

You pouted. "Don't sneak on me like that." you chastised.

"are you sure about that?" he asked, pressing himself closer to you. You turned your head to him, trying to look angry. He just smiled like a typical prankster. You didn't say anything, because you knew he was right. You liked that. Nobody ever did something like that to you, and it felt good. _This kind of affection is nice._

He took your silence as your answer and smiled wider. "what're you making?"

"A french toast." you responded. He hummed questioningly, so you elaborated. "It's a toast sopped in eggs." After this came silence. He was content with just watching you making breakfast. When you were almost done, you said "Okay, go sit at the table." 

He teleported to the table. "yes ma'am." he said. You huffed amused. You put toast on the plate and put them on the table. "thanks, babe." he said with a wink. You smiled and went to grab your coffee. But Sans was faster, you saw a flying mugs covered in blue mist. 

You looked at Sans. "Lazybones."

He smirked proudly, putting them on the table for four. You sat next to him. Before you took a bite, you looked at Sans to see his reaction. When he had tried this toast, he looked at you and said with a genuine smile "it's good babe."

You smiled happy and started to eat too. You always loved when people complimented your cooking. With this, both of you was eating breakfast in silence. But then you remebered a question about Papyrus that you wanted to ask. You turned your head to Sans. "Did Papyrus even come back yesterday?"

He hummed a "no" sound with mouth full of food. When he swallowed _(...just how?)_ , he turned to you. "he's probably still at Undyne's. he's having a sleepover there." he said confirming your earlier thoughts. 

"I believe you have something to do with it." you said with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, giving you a wide smile. "welp, you saw right through me." he responded with a wink. You snorted at the pun. His smile went more wider, pleased with your reaction. But it slowly dropped. "after i checked pap in the morning, i went to look for you. i teleported, where i first found you, but... you weren't there." he started getting quieter whith each next word. You frowned concerned and put your hand on his, which was on the table. He smiled meekly as thanks and rotated it, so that he could join your hands. "it scared me. i searched through the forest, but then i decided to tell pap that i'll be busy later, so i asked him if he wanted to do a sleepover at undyne's. i didn't know when i could find you, so that way i wouldn't worry paps, if i came home late... scared and frustrated." he ended with a sad and tired sigh. 

"And you found me." you said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back at you, relaxed that he really had found you. "Now, let's eat breakfast, okay?". He nodded and went back to eat breakfast with you. When you (finally) eat it, you took out your phone and started to look through contacts. "I should call Dream to tell him about that this world is free from the glitch and ask about the next one." you said knowing that Sans is looking questioningly at you. _(Soulmates spider sense?)_

"where're we going next?" he asked.

"Well it depends...." you trialied off, when his words fully sink in. You slowly turned your head to properly look at him. "We?" you questioned him.

"babe." he started with a raised 'eyebrow'. "did you really think i'd let you save the multiverse alone?" He closed his eyesockets and smirked. "i might be lazybones, but i'm also your boyfriend, _your soulmate_." His last two words were heavily emphasised. He opened his eyesockets, so that he could look at you firmly. His eyelights burned into yours eyes. _I think it's the first time he looked so... determined._ "and i'm gonna help you," He leaned closer to you, face to face. " _and protect you_." 

You couldn't help to gulp heavily at his freaking adorable seriousness, that made you _~~wet in pants~~_ weak in legs. You always had a weak spot for this type of guys.

"You know it'll be dangerous, r-right?" you asked faintly, testing him, if he really meant it. Nobody ever told you something like this, so it was kind of big deal for you. Especially when you dreamed that someone would tell you this.

"that's also why i'm going."

And with just this, you insecure thoughts faded away. You didn't know why, but you couldn't help it. You just had to trust him. _It's like there's no way he'd lie about it._ You didn't know what to say, so... you leaned towards him and kissed him. He was startled with it, but soon after returned it. 

It felt... awesome. Perfect. He kind of had lips, which melted with yours. There was almost no hardness expected from a bone.

You wanted to send him your feelings through your deep kiss. _Thankfulness. Happiness.... And love._

...

_But what about Papyrus?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


	8. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD  
> Hi! I know it has been a lot of time since last chapter. I was busy with exams and well lost motivation due them. But I finnaly ended them so I have a lot time now!  
> This chapter is a bit short, sorry :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Your kiss didn't last long. In few seconds, your phone started ringing. You both jumped away from each other with shock. You quickly grabbed it to see that it was Dream calling you. What a perfect timing. You heard a ding, so you glanced at Sans, who was as much blushing as you. _It seems that he got a message from someone_. You didn't want to peep, so you focused on your phone. You decided to put Dream on speaker again, just in case.

"Hey Dream! What's up?" you said louder than you wanted to.

"Y/n, you didn't call us for a day! Is everything okay?" he replied with worry.

"Oh, sorry Dream." you said sheepishly. "I'm okay. I'm in their kitchen now safe and sound. I was kind of... busy." You glanced at Sans, who looked at his phone with furrowed 'eyebrows'. _Whak kind of text did he get?_ "Also, I did it!" you exclaimed happy.

"... Wait, really? That's great! One less world to worry about." You chuckled amused at his words. He sounded like overworked person, happy to have less to do. "But I must say, it took you a while."

"Yeah, I know. But don't worry. Next time will be for sure faster. Sans is going with me."

"...What?" he asked shocked at this information.

"Well... a lot happened." you said glancing at Sans again. This time he was resting his head on his hand and was facing you. He smiled cheekily in return.

"I figured."

You titled your head in thought. "Maybeee... It'll be better if you came here to talk?" you asked hesitantly. Before Dream could speak up, you continued "I mean, wouldn't it better to discuss things face to face? Besides you guys deserve some rest." You said looking over to Sans with a pleading eyes. He eyed you for a moment, but then he sighed and nodded in approval. 

"I'm not sure about this..." Dream started.

You smiled thankfully at your boyfriend before responding "I can make you coffee." 

"Be there in minute." he said quickly and ended the call. You blinked shocked. _Wow, that worked?_ You looked at Sans and you both shrugged. _Let's just make them coffee._

\---

You barely started it when you heard a portal opening behind you. Yes, heard. It was making some strange dull noise. You looked over your shoulder to see both guardians walking out of the portal. "Hi!" you happily greeted them. 

They were looking around before spotting you. They smiled in return. Dream only nodded his head, but Ink said "Hi there!". His eyes had his typical gold star in one and blue orb in the other one. After that they turned to Sans. Dream was obviously uncertain about all of this. _Well, it's understable. They don't meet others often, if they don't need to._

"Sans this is Dream," you gestured at the first guardian from your spot and then at the second one "and this is Ink."

"'sup?" Sans said still sitting at the chair. Dream again nodded again and Ink waved his hand.

"And well... this is Sans... my boyfriend." you ended introduction embarrassed. You quickly turned away as you heard whistling from the kettle, so you didn't see their faces.

"He is your soulmate?!" Dream exclaimed. You nodded while pouring hot water in the first cup.

You heard a loud gasp followed by "For real?! Oh my gosh! When is the wedding?! Are we invited?". You almost spilled water on the counter surprised by this. After putting down kettle, you turned your head to see Ink with a excited smile right behind you. His eyelights turned to stars. You didn't know what to say so you just stared at him embarrassed.

Thankfully Dream rescued you. "Ink! You can't ask people that!"

Ink's smile shrinked down a little bit in confusion. He looked at his friend. "What? Why?"

"Because!"

"Awww..." 

You looked past Ink to see Dream with a blush on his face and narrowed eyesockets aimed at the artist. _Why does it feels like a scolding between parent and kid?_ When you turned your gaze on left you saw Sans laying face down on the table. He had his hood covering his head, hiding from the world. _Heh. Cute._

You clapped your hands to gain everyone attention in order to stop this embarrassing moment. Everyone looked at you questioningly. "I've made coffee, so let's sit." you said. You took both cups and walked over to the table, where all of them were sitting already. You put down their coffee's and also sat, but next to the Sans. "So..." you started glancing between the guardians.

Dream responded after taking a big sip "I'll be straightforward. You can't bring Sans with you, it's too dangerous." he looked at both of you sternly.

You opened your mouth to say something, but Sans beat you to it. "sorry pal, but i'm not letting her go alone." he said with a low tone.

"We don't know what would happen to you, if Frisk decides to reset. We've a lot of problem at our hands already." 

Sans eyesockets narrowed as he smiled smugly. "what if Frisk won't reset?"

That stopped not only Dream but you too. _What's he getting at?_

"We can't be-" Dream started but was interrupted by Sans who took out his phone.

After some clicking he started to read a message. "sans, i'm sorry for everything. i don't think i'm ready to meet everyone once again now. i'm going to rest for some time in the ruins. i won't reset again, i promise." (strangly enough it seemed like he left a lot out)

Everyone were listening to him shocked (well everyone but Ink who was gulping down his coffee).

"Was that Frisk?" you asked looking at him as he was putting away his phone. 

He nodded. _When did he even... aaa it was that messege that he got earlier. But there was still one thing that bothered you._ "How they even have your number?"

"they remembered it after a while." he shrugged.

Dream was clearly thinking this over. 

"Dream," Ink said startling all of you. "sending Y/n alone is also a bad idea. She'll need some help at one point. Besides, they're soulmates." he said ... calmly. _Did coffee numbed his paints?_

His friend eyed him. Ink just stared back. After a few seconds Dream sighed. "You're right." Then he turned to you. "We won't stop you. Sans can go too."

You smiled brightly. "Yes!" you shouted as you hugged Sans around his neck happy. He chukled at your action and blushed lightly. Dream huffed and smiled too. "I feel like I got a green light from parents." you said jokingly. 

Everyone laughed and Ink rised his hand, bouncing in his seat. "Ooh, ooh! Can I be dad?"

"Yeah!" you agreed. You turned to Dream smirking. "I think mother's role suits you perfectly, Dream."

"What? No!" he shouted horrified. The rest laughed again. You decided to finally let Sans go. You remebered Ink's previous task.

"Hey, Ink, did you ask Error?" you asked.

He looked confused for a moment but then realisation came into his face. His smile dropped a little. "It wasn't him that send you here." He shrugged helplessly.

You sighed dissappointed. _Well, finding back home seems to be harder than I thought._ You turned your gaze at the second guardian. "What about Nightmare's gang?"

Dream huffed tiredly. "They're still causing trouble, but for now they've stopped. That's one of the reason why we had time to meet you." Huh. Interesting.

When Sans was going to ask about something you heard a door being slammed and then a loud footsteps. 

"SANS I'M-" you heard a high voice that suddenly stopped. You turned your head towards livingroom to see a surprised Papyrus standing in the doorway. "SANS! DID YOU CLONE YOURSELF?!" he shouted looking between Sans and the guardians who were shocked as much as you. But then his gaze found yours. He gasped. "IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

...

_Crap._


	9. First little fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!!!!
> 
> HIIII!!!! Sorry for this another long wait! Also we reached almost 800 views as I'm writing this! Thank you so much!!! Thanks to this i decided to link my tumblr which don't have anything at the moment as I used it just for scrolling through tumblr ;P I'd maybe post updates about this story or you could ask me questions there about it!  
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> My tumblr: https://findingyourplace-forever000.tumblr.com/

Everyone stared at Papyrus not knowing what to do. It's too late to hide. You gulped thinking what to say. You didn't want to lie to him with... well everything. But you didn't have to time to talk with Sans about it. Because for sure he'd want to hide this whole situation.

As you were lost in thoughts, Sans decides to teleport infront of Paps, kind of trying to block view. Of course it didn't work, he reached only to middle of Paps chest. "h-hey bro, you're uhhh early, heh" Sans said trying to act calm, but sweat and high pitch of his voice gave him away.

His brother narrowed his eyesockets at him suspiciously. That made your boyfriend sweat even more. "WELL... I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU BY COMING HOME EARLY..." Papyrus again looked around the table, his gaze staying longer on you, then going back to Sans. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE HAD A... GUESTS."

"w-well... you see... ummm..." 

You sighed knowing that if Sans wasn't going to tell the truth, then you'd. You stood up getting everyone's attention. You smiled kindly at Paps surprising him. "Hey there! I'm Y/n and yes, I'm a human." you greeted him. Sans send you look 'what the hell are you doing', but you ignored him. You walked over to them and thrust your hand to still stunned Papyrus. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"R-REALLY?" Papyrus asked taking your hand and shaking it slowly.

"Yeah! I heard a lot about you! You're quite popular at the Surface, you know?" you said. Papyrus started to vibrate, even almost bouncing _like a ball. Technically it isn't wrong, since I ... lived at the Surface._ "And I'm one of your fans." _Which is also true._

When he didn't respond you started to worry you broke him before he yelled "GASP!" (yep he said it out loud) and he cupped his head with his gloved hands. "SANS?!" he shouted happily. Then he grabbed his brother by his shoulder and started to shake him. "DID YOU HEARD THIS?! I HAVE FANS!"

"yeah" SHAKE "that's" SHAKE "great" SHAKE "bro." SHAKE

Despite all this shaking, you could see how Sans is still glaring at you.... _Welp. Normal people would stop at this point... Good thing I'm not normal._

"And that's not everything." you interrupted. Papyrus turned to look at you still holding Sans, whose face was a lot more furious. You almost gulped, but you stopped yourself. You didn't want him to know you were getting a little scared of him. _A little._ "I'm also your brother's s-" 

"okay. that's enough." your boyfriend suddenly appeared behing you and clasped your mouth and even nose by his hand. "sorry paps, but i've something to ... discuss with y/n." 

"O-OH! IS EVERYTHING AL-" Sans didn't let him finish. He teleported with you to a dark room. Quick once over made you realise it was his bedroom. When he finally released your face, you made a big gasp and started breathing heavily. You put your hand on your chest as you turned to look at him.

"W-wow. I know you're angry, but I didn't think you want to kill me." you said half-jokingly. You were kind of upset of how he took you away. 

Flash of guilt and worry shown up his face, but it quickly vanished. He narrowed his full black eyesockets at you. "what was that downstairs?" he asked in a really low tone sounding the same as before at your first meeting. 

_Which means he wants to scare me... It's working, but he doesn't need to know that._

In response you folded your hands and also narrowed your eyes. "What was what?"

He growled. He literally growled! "don't play dumb! you know exactly what i'm talking about."

"Oh, so you didn't realise it?" you huffed. "I was speaking truth, which I know you wouldn't do."

He grimaced. "i'd tell him." he said trying to sound convincing, but you knew better.

"About what part, Sans?" you asked frustrated. He didn't respond. He just turned his face away from you. You continued with a raised voice "Maybe about us being soulmates, but what about the rest? Would tell him that I'm not from this world? That the guys are also not from here? About glitches? And the fact that you are freaking going away for sometime?!" 

He flinched at your tone. His anger was slowly replacing with guilt. Even his eyelights were back. You looked at him for a few seconds longer before sighing heavily. "Sans," you started softly "we both know that Papyrus isn't stupid. He'll catch on quickly that you're lying or just not telling him everything. Do you really think it's good to leave him in the dark? Him worrying if everything is alright?"

To this he also didn't respond. His shoulder slumped in sadness. You sighed again and walked over to him. He realised that you are close only when you put your hands on both sides of his skull turning him to face you. He was startled at first, but relaxed with your thumbs stroking his cheekbones. "Protecting someone aren't lying and hiding things. You don't have to tell him about resets or genocides, but you can't hide the rest." you said while holding his gaze with your own in hope for getting your message through his thick skull.

His eyesocktes narrowed in thought as he was searching your gaze. After a while he closed his eyesockets and sighed in defeat. When he opened them he smiled a little even if his look screamed resignation. "i can try." he mumbled.

You smiled warmly at him. You leaned your face to kiss him. He was shocked at first, but then he kissed you back and put his hands your hips. You were kissing for a while before you decided to break it off. He whined quietly, when you pulled back which made you smile in amusment. You put your forehead against his, mildly noting how warm and a little soft it was. "Trying is good enough."

___

After that both of you walked downstairs. Sans was a little tense and nervous, but your presence was calming him. When you both reached kitchen, Papyrus spinned around to face you as he was talking to the guardians with his back to you. "SANS! DID YOU KNOW THEY'RE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSES?" Paps asked with amazment.

You brows shot up in surprise. You leaned to the side, so that you could see them. Dream pointed with his thumb to Ink and said "He spilled the beans." 

"It was no use to hide it now." Ink justified with a shrug and innocent smile.

You just leaned back without questioning. _Well this isn't the best thing to happen, since I wanted Sans to tell the truth, but... oh well._

"y-yeah." Sans agreed nervously to his brother.

"OH! SO YOU MUST KNOW ABOUT THESE GLITCHES?" Sans nodded in response. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER? THIS IS AMAZING OPPORTUNITY FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS." he said with his hand put on his chest and posing heroically.

_Wait... What?_

"w-what are you talking about?" Sans asked still nervous, but now mostly confused.

"WHAT? ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? IT MEANS THAT I'M GOING WITH YOU ON THIS ADVENTURE TO SAVE OTHER WORLDS! NYEHEHEHEHE!"

....

If Sans had a heart, he'd propably have a heart attack now.

_Why life is so complicated?_


	10. Oh Papyrus.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Sorry for another long wait and another short chapter!!!!!! But here it is!!!!! I hope you enjoy it! Leave comment down below!
> 
> My tumblr where you could ask me things - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/findingyourplace-forever000

" **what?** "

You flinched at Sans' tone. You turned your face to him to see his narrowed eyesockets full of void. 

"B-BROTHER?" Papyrus asked. You turned your gaze over to him to see his face full of shock and nervousness. And he wasn't the who felt that way. He probably never heard Sans speaking like that especially to him. You knew this meant another fight will assume.

_In summary: ah shit. here we go again._

You looked at Sans again waiting for response. He grimaced, a little guilty. His eyelights came back to life, but his face was still stern. "you're not going with us paps." he said.

_Well it isn't surprising that he don't him to go._

"WHAT?! WHY?!" 

"because-" Sans started, but you didn't let him finish "Wait wait wait wait." You shook your hands a little.

Both of them turned to face you. "I think it's a good idea." At your words Paps' face lit up happily, while Sans' face darkened.

"y/n-"

"No, Sans. We both know that he is strong and capable of taking care of himself." you stated firmly. "Besides do you really want to leave Papyrus here all alone?"

He growled angry. "no, it's still too dangerous."

You huffed frustrated. "Oh, but you're okay with me going? The only person who can't do magic? " you asked.

At this he hesitated. "b-but you have to do this, right? t-to know how to go back to your world?" he stammered. His eyelights flickered between the guardians and you.

You folded your arms. "No, I don't have to. Duh, even they wanted to left me to just wait in Ink's house. But you know what I did? I asked them if I could do anything. And you want to know why, Sans?" He didn't respond, he just looked at you with his small eyelights. You continued "Because I care! I wanted to help them! Just look at them!" You gestured at the Dream and Ink. Even if the Dream was the only one looking worn out, since Ink's face screamed 'I don't care' with his smile, you could feel tiredness from them. Sans looked at them, studying their faces, before looking at you again. "Thousands worlds are at risk of getting destroyed, so they any help now. Two people can't do this alone. More people means more hands to help, means that getting rid of this glitch will be faster. We need know the cause of this in order to stop it." you said with almost pleading tone at the end.

At some point of your speech it wasn't just about letting Paps go with you. It was also your soul screaming KINDNESS and JUSTICE through you. You couldn't stand someone getting hurt. You just have to help them, even if it meant yourself getting hurt.

Sans- The Judge of The Underground realised it. Not only by reading your soul, but also by feeling your strong emotions in him. You could see his earlier stance started to waver, but it still wasn't enough.

"EHEM!" started Papyrus. Both of you turned to look at him. "CAN I FINALLY SPEAK FOR MYSELF?" he asked a little amused but stern. You and Sans felt guilty. 

Papyrus nodded satisfied and turned his face to you. "FIRSTLY, HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING MY COMBAT SKILLS! SECONDLY, SANS!" he looked at his brother "SHE IS RIGHT! THEY NEED HELP AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND WATCH AS YOU FIGHT ALONE!" he said with hand on his hips. "BESIDES YOU WANT TO GO TO PROTECT YOUR HUMAN, RIGHT?" he asked. Sans nodded slowly, but then stopped, when he realised what he just said. 

You blushed at this. _His human?!_

The taller skeleton took in both of your faces then smiled amusedly. "NYEHEHEHEHE! YOU REALLY THOUGHT I WOULDN'T KNOW THIS? YOUR SOULS LITERALLY SCREAMS 'I LOVE YOU'!" he teased. This made you blush harder and glancing at Sans you knew you weren't the only one. Papyrus continued "SO I WILL HELP YOU BROTHER WITH PROTECTING YOUR SOULMATE!"

_He is... just too much aware of his surroundings._

After a moment Sans sighed. He put his hands in a pleading manner. "i'm not still fan of this, but i give up." he responded with closed eyesockets. Then he opened them to look at Papyrus. "you're too cool bro." he said while smiling fondly at this brother.

Paps smiled smugly. "I KNOW." 

_Awwww...._

Suddenly Ink clapped his hands startling all of you. "Then it's settled!" he exclaimed. "I'm sorry," (he didn't sound so sorry) "but we have to go now!" he started to get up. 

"Oh, wait!" you said loudly "To which worlds we should go?" you asked while the guardians started to get ready to leave. 

"The basic three! So Underswap, Underfell and Swapfell." Ink responded waiting for Dream to made a portal. You nodded already knowing which world would be first.

But before they go, you wanted to ask last question. "Dream?" you called him, while going over to him in hope that your convesation won't be heard.

"Yes?"

"Emm..." you started quietly "Do you... still this connection?" you whispered.

Dreams eyes widened in realisation then came back to normal. He smiled reassuringly "It's still here, but not in a way you think. It's..." he looked away for a moment in thought "It's more like we could... be a really good friends?" he said uncertainly. 

You sighed reliefed. You weren't sure if you wanted to do a polyamory thing. 

His gaze searched your face. "You didn't want him to know this, do you?" he asked with a raised 'eyebrow'.

You flinched. He saw right through you. (heh) "Well... I don't know how would Sans react to me having a connection with others.."

Dream chuckled and waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry. I understand." he said.

"Can we go?!" Ink interrupted "I really feel that one universe needs help!"

"O-oh! Yeah! Sorry!" you said sheepishly.

"I'm going, i'm going." Dream responded and opened a portal. 

Ink went first saying quickly 'Bye!' and after him went Dream waving his hand. When the portal closed you looked at now empty space for a moment. You sighed and turned to the skeletons. Papyrus was a little confused, while Sans was eyeing you with a suspicion masked behind his usual grin.

It was obvious that they were... curious about that silent conversation, but thankfully neither of them asked anything. 

You smiled and searched your pockets for a vial. "So, ready to go?" you asked them.

Papyrus brightened with an excitement. "OF COURSE! WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

You shared his enthusiasm. You took out paint and said to them "To Underswap."

_I hope that their situation isn't bad._


	11. First steps in Underswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> I tried to make this one long, since I got over 1,000 views!!!!! Thank you so much for this <3 Leave your thoughts about it down below <3
> 
> Love ya!!! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> My tumblr- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/findingyourplace-forever000

"So any questions before we go?" you asked skeletons holding a vial ready to use.

"OH! OH! I HAVE A QUESTION!" Papyrus responded with his hand up and jumping a little.

You chukled slighlty. "Yeah, Paps?"

"HOW LONG THIS ADVENTURE WILL TAKE?"

You were a little shocked by this. "O-oh.... I'm ... not sure. Hmmmm." you hummed thinking "Several days for sure, but... maybe even more." you said.

"THEN THAT MEANS...." he started "I'D MISS MY SENTRY'S DUTIES!" he ended horrified. "UNDYNE WILL FOR SURE NOTICE THIS! WHAT SHOULD I TELL HER!?" he asked panicking.

_Oh right... I forgot about that...._

You started thinking about the solutions to this, when Sans interrupted your thoughts. "hey bro, how about this camping in the woods which we planned somedays ago?" he suggested "we even talked about it with undyne once." he said with his typical 'Sans' grin.

Papyrus blinked once, then twice before he smiled brightly. "OH MY GOSH SANS! YOU ARE A GENIUS!" he patted his brother's head proudly. "I WILL CALL HER NOW!" he declared while taking out this phone from his... pants. He went to lvingroom where you could still hear him, but faintly. "HELLO? UNDYNE?" he said. The rest of conversation was too quiet to hear perfectly.

"i've a question too." Sans suddenly said surprising you. You looked at him startled, but then smiled like you always do. He was eyeing you with his half lidded sockets. "what's up with ink?" 

And with that your smile went away. You grimaced. "You realised that he is a soulless being, don't you?" 

His smile widened more. "heh. you know about it too?" You nodded. "how much do you even know anyway?" he asked a little nervously.

You chuckled humourlessly. "You don't want to know how much Sans." you responded.

"...."

"...."

"I sounded creepy, didn't I?" you deadpanned.

"yeeeep."

You groaned while putting your hands on your head. "Yeah, sorry. It was by accident." He snorted at your misery. Which was a good sign, because it meant that you didn't creeped him out. You put down your hands and looked at Sans, who was in return smiling amusedly with a raised 'eyebrows'. You decided to ignore his obvious amusement and said "So yeah, he doesn't have a soul." You scratched back of your head in thought. "I'm not sure if he knows what happened to him, before he became a guardian." You shrugged. "But for sure his story isn't the happiest. And I don't think it's my place to tell it." you ended smiling apologetically. "So don't be surprised with his.... lack of sympathy or his endless curiousity. Oh! And he drinks paints in order to have emotions." you said.

Sans looked at you like you have grown a second head. "you must be kidding me. drinking paints to have emotios? how is that even possible?" he asked incredulously. 

You snorted. "Hun, I didn't create him. I just know this."

"hun?" He raised one of his bonebrows, but he was smiling teasingly. 

You narrowed your eyes and smiled the same way as him. You knew what he was doing, but you didn't want him to win.

"What, don't like it?" you titled your head innocently, then making one step forward. He was watching your every move. "How about sweetheart?"

"that's _sweet_ and all-" You snorted. His looked pleased at your reaction. "-but it's taken."

"Then maybe sugartits?" you said jokingly, while taking another step forward.

He snorted loudly. "w-what the hell?" he asked chukling. "firstly, who the hell calls like than anyone?" _Underfell Sans for sure._ "secondly, i don't have tits." he ended while making grabby gestures with his hands in front of his chest.

You also chuckled, before taking last step, ending up in front of him. You throw your arms around his head and he in return put his hands on your hips. (You still slightly noted how... natural being with like this was). 

He was eyeing you, waiting for your next move. "Then, how about..." you leaned forward, your face next to his side of the head and whispered "bone daddy?"

"wh-what?" Sans choked, clearly shocked at this nickname. You leaned back, smiling triumphantly when you saw his big blue blush.

_I won._

He narrowed his eyesockets at you. He put his head on your shoulder with a soft growl. "you're a tease, ya' know?"

You laughed. "But I'm your tease, right?" you said smirking.

"damn right." he said before delicately nipping your neck with his teeth. You gasped shocked. He chuckled at your reaction.

"EHEM!" 

Both of you jumped from each other startled, then turned to see Papyrus smugly smiling at you two. Realisation that he saw this... 'couple's teasing' made you blush. Papyrus was trying to look stern, but his happy smile was giving him away. "MAYBE CANOODLING SHOULD BE POSTPONED FOR LATER?" he asked teasingly. Both of you nodded embarrassed. "I INFORMED UNDYNE ABOUT OUR VACATION, WHICH SHE GRANTED. SHALL WE GO?"

You nodded again, not trusting your voice. You opened a vial, which was this whole timw in your hands. Before throwing a drip of it, you firstly thought about where you should land.

_Maybe... this time behind their home? This way nobody would see us._

_Ok! Take us to underswap, behind skeletons home._ And with this you threw this small amount. On the kitchen's wall appeared a portal.

Sans whistled at this. "nice magic."

"YEAH! IT'S REALLY AMAZING!" shouted Papyrus.

You chuckled. Then an idea came into your head. You often did this in school for fun. You smirked playfully. You bowed slightly, put your arm in fornt of your chest like a gentleman and with the other gestured to the portal. "Ladies first." you exclaimed.

Sans snorted and said "oh my, you flatter me mister" while posing with his hand on the chest.

Paps looked also amused. "Y/N, AREN'T YOU A LADY?"

"I'm not lady, I'm Y/n." you said smiling. 

Your boyfriend started laughing, while Paps screamed "NYEEEEEEH!". He turned to his older brother "YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TOGETHER FOR LONG AND YOU ALREADY CORRUPTED THEM!"

"it's not my fault that they're _humerus_." Sans said shrugging with his big grin.

"NYEEEH!" he again shouted then he yeeted into the portal. _It reminds me of how he escaped through window at Undyne's house. It's still amuses me everytime I see it._

Both of you laughed and went after him. On the other side you saw the back of the Swap's house. Papyrus was looking around, before he turned to you looking puzzled. "Y/N, ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN'T JUST TELEPORTED US BEHIND OUR HOUSE?" he asked.

"I'm sure. In this world the only change are people here, since it's Underswap." you responded. Both of them looked at you lost. 

_What's the matter?.... Oh right!_

"Your world is Undertale." you added.

After a few seconds Papyrus snapped his fringers in realisation. "OOOOHHH. SO EVERYONE HERE IS SWAPPED, RIGHT?" he said.

"That's right." you confirmed. "So let's go find the human." you said as you turned around to walk in front of the house. As you did this, you and Sans automatically took each others hands. Paps walked next to his brother.

While walking you realised that this place didn't felt dusty at all. _Maybe they don't have glitch yet or something?_ When you reached the street, you saw monsters walking around. 

_So no genocide this time.... Good._

You weren't the ony one who came to this conclusion, since Sans relaxed when he saw monsters. The closest one was a bunny monster, which was looking at you with a curious expression.

_A familiar looking skeletons and a strange 'monster' must be looking weird._

You waved your free hand to get their attention. "Hey! Can I ask you something?" you asked them, when they came closer to your group.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" she (bunny's voice sounded feminine for you) responded eyeing you.

"Have you seen a monster looking like me, but younger with short brown hair and striped green and yellow shirt? They're my younger sibling, who ran off somewhere."

The bunny thought for a moment, before answering "I think I saw them going towards Waterfall several minutes ago."

_Oh, so they might be fighting Blueberry now._

You smiled and thanked them as your group walked away. 

"y/n?" You turned to Sans questioningly. "everyone here are swapped, right?"

"Yeah?" you responded not knowing why he was asking this.

"so... which human are we looking for?" he asked cautiously.

You stopped suddenly, which made Sans more sure that he was not gonna like the answer.

_How could I forgot about this important thing?!_


	12. Chara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> Sorry for another long wait :C I was busy :CCCCCCCC
> 
> But here it comes! Next chapter!
> 
> Write your thoughts down below <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> My tumblr - https://findingyourplace-forever000.tumblr.com/

You hesitated.

You knew that there was no need to lie. He will see them, so there's no point to hide it. _Duh, it'll be even better to tell him know so that he could be ready for meeting with them...._

So why were you hesitating with an answer?

Were you scared of his reaction? ... That he'd go insane?

...

You sighed. Sans was still eyeing you, waiting for your (now obvious) answer. You grimaced. "Chara." you responded softly.

His arms tensed slitghtly and he looked like he wanted to say something. But then he closed his eyesockets with a deep breath. "okay. okay. i'm good." he said seemingly trying to calm himself down.

"Are you sure?" you asked worriedly. "You don't have to meet them, you know?"

He took another deep breath, before opening his eyesockets. He looked at you. "i think i'd freak out more, if i let both of you go alone."

_Well... I can't argue with that._

You leaned in to give him a peck to his mouth. While you were doing this you saw something strange. Paps' face was firstly confused, but then realisation broke through. When your eyes met as you leaned back he quickly looked away. 

_Huh... Strange._

You decided not to comment on that... for now.

Without any more words your group started walking again towards waterfall. Fortunately it wasn't long before you saw two silhouettes way off in the distance. It seemed as Blue, Underswap Sans, was in the middle of his speech. _It looks normal from this angle..._

"are we going to approach them?" Sans asked with a slightly cautious tone. You still weren't sure, if it's a good idea, but.... yeah.

After a few seconds of thinking you said "No, not yet. We'll talk to Chara after their battle. I don't think it's necessary to interrupt them now."

"THEN MAYBE WE SHOULD WATCH OVER THEM, HIDDEN BEHIND THE TREES?" Papyrus chimed in while gesturing to the trees on your left. "JUST IN CASE ANYTHINGS HAPPENS."

"Huh." You blinked, but then you smiled brightly. "Great idea Paps." 

In return he smirked proudly.

"Sans?" you looked over to your boyfriend, who grinned knowingly.

"hold on." he simply said, before grabbing his brother by his shoulder and then teleporting all three of you. It took just three seconds going through the void, but you still saw something there. 

_Was that....?_

When you blinked, you were already behind these trees. You could hear Blue more clearly now, but your mind went to what you was... or more likely who you saw.

But before you could dwell on it, a tug in your hand made you come back from your thoughts. You looked to Sans, who was looking at you a little worried. "are you ok?"

_... Right, there's no time for that now. There're more important things to focus on._

You nodded at him. "Yeah, sorry. Zoned out for a mom-"

"what the..." Someone cut you off. Startled you turned your head to see Papyrus, or rather Stretch, standing right next to your group. His position with a hand on the tree looked like he had the same idea as... well Paps.

His clothes were exactly like tou expected. Orange sweatshirt, green cargo pants and orange trousers. He was obviously shocked, looking at each of you, stopping the longest on you. 

You were also shocked to see him. You weren't expecting to see him now.

_... Oh well. Stuff happens_. You shrugged mentally.

"HELLO THERE OTHER ME!" greeted Papyrus. "WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" He posed with hand on his hips. You couldn't help, but you just had to smile at this. He looked so proud. Even Stretch started to relax a bit.

"wait, you're the help Ink was talking about?" Stretch asked.

_... What?_

"Do you know Ink?" you asked surprised. _How????_

"tibia honest, it's more that my brother knows him." he explained with a shrug, trying to look calm. But he was still sending suspicious glances. Especially at you. 

"heh, that's pretty sansational." You looked over at Sans, who also was doing the same thing. Glancing between two of them, you almost could hear the threats: Hurt one of them and you are dead.

_Ehhh... Children._

You sighed loudly catching their attention (let's forget that Stretch's attention was only on you). "Okay kids. Glitch first, questions later, alright?" You didn't wait for their response as you (after letting go of Sans' hand) walked towards a tree right next to the other Papyrus. He stepped back, when you approached. You decided to not comment on that. He is behaving a lot better than Sans at your first meeting. Of course, each of their reaction was understandable.

_But that's not important right know. Chara's situation is more important_. Truthfully, you realised that something is wrong, while Sans and Stretch were threatening each other with their looks. You didn't heard Blue's battle anymore. _Which meant two things: either they just stopped fighting or.... something happened._

... You hoped for the best.

While the guys were doing their stare competition, you checked the situation. With your position, you could easily see everything. Chara was gripping their head tightly as in great pain. Blue had his hand streached out in concern, but he didn't came closer.

"HUMAN?" he asked worriedly, but cautiously. As you tried to find out, if their pain was because of the glitch or just injury, you realised that Paps was also watching with you.

"Do you think it's because of the glitch?" Papyrus whispered like he was reading your thoughts.

You shook your head. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Obviously due to fight, Chara's souls was on display, but from this distance you didn't know, if it had any glitches.

_Damn it!_ You wanted to get closer, but they will for sure notice you right away. _I don't want to alert them, since I don't know how would they react._

And then you saw it.

Chara suddenly stiffened, then smiled. But it wasn't a good smile. Their eyes squinted as they looked at \Blue, with more and more widening smile. You perfectly knew what was happening, so you were ready to jump in. You waited for a good opportunity... _I feel some deja vu._

But what really made you take action was what happened next.

Chara reached out their hand and.... glitches covered it. When the glitches disappeared, you saw that they were holding a knife.

_A knife?! Since when glitch can do this?!_

Blue was as shocked as you. His eyelights were jumping between the weapon and human, waiting for their next move. Suddenly, Cbara surged forward with a knife ready to strike. 

"Crap!" you shouted as you rushed to get to Chara.

"W-WAIT!" Paps tried to grab you, but you were faster.

You were getting closer and Chara still didn't realised. They were focused on trying to slash Blue, who was dosging all of their strikes. As you were just few more steps to reach them.... you tripped.

You tripped, on a small poff. You fucking tripped on a small poff! You landed hard on your ass with a loud "OFFFF".... _Crap._

For a moment you forgot, where were you, because of the pain. But when you looked up, you saw Chara. Standing right in front of you with a raised knife and wicked smile. You knew, you won't get away in time. Besides.... the fear paralyzed you.

"y/n!"

Then... the knife went down, ready to slash you. You closed your eyes, waiting for a blow.

At least... you tried, right?

_... Then why I feel pain in my soul?_


	13. +2 to the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYY FOR ANOTHER LONG WAITTT. BTW IMPORTANT!!!!!!  
> I was again busy lol.  
> But I'm hereeeeeeeeeeeee with another chapter. Comment your thoughts <3  
> And for another chapter it will be another looong wait because I want to write an one-shot <3 It won't be related to this story, it's just a thought I had and couldn't forget this. Soooo see you sooon <3
> 
> My tumblr - https://findingyourplace-forever000.tumblr.com/

You saw your life get past-

_Playing with family in your old apartment. Fun. Going to kinderganten. Being alone. Your granpa's death. Being alone. Trying. In middle school meeting her. Alone. Meeting the best friends you could have in high school. Fun. Going to university. Alone. Why alone? Finally not alone. Happy._

-as fast as it could. 

You waited for the blow.

...

_But it never came._

You just heard some grunting. _The hell is going on?_ You slowly opened your eyes. They widened, when you saw what was happening in front of you. Sans was standing, or rather kneeling, holding Chara by their arms. "you're pretty strong for a kid." Sans choked out, struggling to hold them. 

You didn't know what to say. You couldn't move. _Sans... he... protected me?...I'm not... dead?_

You focused again on the fight after you heard a loud grunt from your boyfriend. Chara tackled him to the ground. Their smile seemed to widen due to this fact. But they couldn't do anything, since he was still holding their arms. "pap, now!" Sans suddenly yelled. 

You heard a small *ping* when the kid's soul popped out. "GOT IT!" Papyrus exclaimed as he was running towards you. In just few seconds he got there, slid to his knees and grabbed their soul. Glitches covered his hand and he winced. Chara's struggles to get free started to lessen, until they were just like noodle. Pap let go of their soul, so that it could go back to their body glitch free. As soon as they got back their soul, Sans not so carefuly threw them away. As he quickly turned to you, you could see worry and panic on his face. He scrambled to you, already looking you over for any blood.

"babe," he started shakily. He cupped your face with one hand, while the other was patting your body to find any injuries. "are you hurt?" After his checking, he looked up to gaze at you, waiting for your response.

You just shook your head slowly, not trusting your words. You basically threw yourself at him, arms around his neck. He didn't wait any second to reciprocate it. He hugged back, holding you tightly. "you're shaking." he said quietly. _I didn't even realised it..._ But when you focused, you could feel the trembling of your body.

"Sorry, it's just I'm still..." _Scared_ "...shocked." you responded after a while.

"then don't do it again." he almost pleaded. He leaned away a bit, so that he could put his forehead on your's and look at you.

You smiled humourlessly. You knew that no matter what, you would do this again if needed. _No matter what._ "I can try." you said instead. You perfectly remembered his earlier words. _Was it really just today?_

He smirked a little, knowing that you were throwing his words at him. "trying is good enough." He sighed and closed eyes. He looked like he was finally at ease. Both of you were stratled, when suddenly two long bony arms circled you. But you soon relaxed, realising it was Paps. He picked both of you and hugged tightly to his chest.

"SISTER! NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! AND YOU SANS TOO! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL!" he berated your pair. You and Sans chuckled.... Wait.

"Sister?" you raised your eyebrow at him with an amused smile. 

He blushed and averted his eyes. "W-WELL, WE ARE FAMILY, AREN'T WE?" 

You froze. _Family?_ You didn't know what to say. You looked over to Sans, who in return just smiled warmly with lidded eyesockets. It took you a moment, but in the end, you smiled too. "Yeah. We are family." you answered quietly, but happily.

_No matter what._

Your family moment was interrupted with a loud "EHEM!". All of you looked over to see Blue, standing close to you. Chara was hugging him under his arm. Their face was down as if they were ashamed. Next to him was standing Stretch and this time he was looking at you with some kind of acknowledgement. "I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING, BUT I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME AND OUR FRIEND!" Blue gestured at them and they hid even more. As he was talking, Papyrus put both of you gently on the ground. "THEY'RE A LITTLE SHY, BUT THEY WANT TO SAY 'THANK YOU' TOO AND ALSO THEY'RE SORRY FOR THE... TROUBLE." he ended with a small sideway glance. 

_Yeah... trouble._

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO THANK US OTHER SANS! THAT'S WHAT WE ARE HERE FOR!" Papyrus responded cheerfully. "AND ALSO LITTLE HUMAN, NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE! THAT'S NOT REALLY YOUR FAULT." he said, trying to cheer up Chara. It worked a little, because they looked up slightly with a small smile and nodded their head.

"OHH, RIGHT!" Blue suddenly yelled. "YOU'RE THE ONES THAT INK WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

"How do you even know Ink?" you asked with a raised eyebrow. _Well I've some possibilities, but it's better to ask than to guess_. "Ah! And also I'm Y/n." you added sheepishly, so that you didn't sound rude.

"I'M HELPING THEM WITH OTHER UNIVERSES! CHECKING THEM AND DEFENDING THEM!" he said excitedly. "OH! AND SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING OURSELF EARLIER! DREAM AND INK CALLS ME BLUE AND MY BROTHER...." he gestured at himself, then at his brother with thoughtful face. "HE... DOESN'T HAVE A NICKNAME REALLY."

_So they're doing this Star Sans'es thing... interesting. I wonder how many Sans'es know about... well others and universes. And also..._

"The most popular nickname for Underswap Paps is Stretch or Orange." you thought out loud. "But I think Stretch is more often used." you mused. You didn't even realised the faces two Underswap brothers made.

"what?" Stretch said confused as hell.

You hummed questioningly looking at both of them.

"babe." Sans said to get your attention.

You turned to face him. "Yeah?" He looked amused.

"you were being creepy again." he deadpanned. Next to him, Papyrus nodded his head. 

Then it clicked. _Oh right!_ You snapped your head to Blue and Stretch, who still looked at you strangely. "Sorry about that." you chuckled ashamed. "I didn't really fully introduced myself, right?" 

After they shaked their heads slowly, this time looking more confused and less spooked, Sans burst out laughing. You looked at him pouting. When he glanced at you, he tried to stifle his laugh. "s-sorry, but you literally did the same thig to me." he stammered still chuckling a little.

"W-well not exactly..." you tried to defend yourself. He just raised an 'eyebrow'. His face just screamed 'are you sure?'. You pouted even more knowing you won't win. "Okay, maybe a little." you admitted. (You just know realised that both of you were again holding hands. _When did this happen?)_

You turned again to look at the Underswap brothers. They patiently waited for your answers. "So..." you started "These guys next to me are form Undertale, but I'm not." you gestured (with a free hand) at your... family. Blue's and Stretch's eyesocktes widened a bit, but didn't try to interrupt you. _Heh, this is just the beginning. Good old times I guess?_ "I don't know exactly from which universe I'm, since someone or something basically kidnapped me from my world using a glitchy portal."

"ERROR?!" Blue yelled suddenly.

"Oh no no no." you quickly assured him. "It wasn't Error. Ink checked him already." Blue sighed in realief and nodded his head to signal you to continue. "So, in my world 'Undertale' is a game. And the rest worlds like yours were made by fans of this game. There're comics, drawings and also stories." you said as their eyesockets started to widen more and more. "I'm also a fan, which is a reason to why I know that your nickname is Stretch." you ended hoping that you didn't freak them out more.

Well... They looked like they didn't really believed in anything you said. Even Chara looked at you, but in... awe?

"you didn't lie." Stretch said out of blue ( _heh_ ). He was glancing from your chest to your face. "bro, you knew about worlds like... this?" he addressed his brother after turning to face him.

Blue blinked trying to get out of his shocked state. "HMMMM..." He closed his eyes and looked up in thought. After a few seconds he shook his head. "NO, I DIDN'T. BUT FOR SURE INK AND DREAM KNOW RIGHT?" he asked you.

"Yeah, they said that there's a lot of them. Which makes it difficult to find mine." you responded a little sadly.

You felt your hand getting squeezed, so you turned your face to Sans. He was smiling reassuringly. "don't worry, we'll find it."

You smiled thankfuly, but deep down... You had a thought that he didn't know...

_What if I'm from the creators world and only due to this glitch you were able to come to this world?_

"so now you're jumping from world to world, helping and looking for a way home?" Stretch interrupted your thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty much." you agreed after a few seconds. "...Why?"

"well our kid was saved." he said while messing up Chara's hair. They giggled at this and swatted his hand. "so we don't have to stay here, right bro?" He looked at Blue. Both of them had this kind of glint in they eyesockets. Then smaller one smiled brightly.

_Wait..._

"Don't tell me you want to go with us..." you deadpanned.

"what, we can't?" Stretch raised his 'eyebrow' at you.

_Well.... It isn't a bad idea. They're strong and Blue is experienced in fighting. So... why not?_

"I was just shocked." you defended yourself. "I don't see a problem with it." you admitted shrugging. You turned to face your family. "And what do you think?"

"THE MORE THE MERRIER!" Paps exclaimed happily.

Sans shrugged with his lazy smile. "it'd be cool." 

You and Stretch snorted amused, while Blue and Paps groaned loudly at the same time. "SO WHERE ARE WE GOING NEXT?" Blue yelled trying to ignore pun.

You snorted again at their antics. You took out a vial and said smilling "Underfell."

_...No matter what, right?_


	14. Thruth before going further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIII DARLINGS <3
> 
> Sorry for being dead for sooooooo longggg. I'm here with another chapter! I hope it's not tooooo short <3
> 
> Enjoyyyy!
> 
> My tumblr- https://findingyourplace-forever000.tumblr.com/
> 
> My oneshot - https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858845

As you were about to open the vial, Blue stopped you. 

"WAIT!" He screamed. You looked at him startled. "SORRY, BUT WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF CHARA FIRST!" He gestured at a child, who wasn't hiding that much now. _I guess they're not so scared anymore._

"oh right, we need some new rules." Stretch said. "this time, both of us are going." He looked pointedly at Chara. They just nodded their head with a determination. He smiled apparently satisfied with this and ruffled their hair.

"THAT'S TRUE, BUT JUST RULES ARE NOT ENOUGH! WE SHOULD LEAVE THEM SOMEWHERE SAFE!" Blue exclaimed. "I THINK ASGORE'S PLACE WILL BE GOOD."

Stretch shrugged lazily. "as you say bro." When he stopped ruffling their hair, they pouted and tried to style thier hair to normal.

"SO THAT'S SETTLED!" Blue suddenly picked up startled Chara and put them on his shoulders. Stretch quickly realised what was happenning. "w-wait-" "THEN LET'S GO!"

Blue started running, leaving a mist of snow behind him. "MWEHHEHEHEHE!" You could still hear his laugh even as it started to fade. _I feel like I'm in a cartoon..._

Stretch sighed amused. He turned to your group. "it should take us a few minutes. be right back." he said winking and then teleporting with a silent pop.

_-While you were doing this you saw something strange. Paps' face was firstly confused, but then realisation broke through. When your eyes met as you leaned back he quickly looked away.-_

You suddenly remebered strange situation. You blinked and then looked at Pap. He noticed so he smiled sweetly at you. _There's no better time to ask him about that._

"Pap..." you started hesitently. "Did you know about Chara? Or rather Frisk?" you asked him. His eyesockets went wide and he started to sweat a little.

"y/n! what the hell are you doing?!" Sans was outraged. You knew why, but you had to ask him that. You locked your gaze with your boyfriend. He looked betrayed. _Ouch, it hurts._

"I'm not asking him because of what we were talking before." you simply said. You obviously still remembered that talk in his bedroom. He was suppose to do this, but... he didn't see what you saw.

"...then why?" he questioned skeptically. He was still hurt, but now mostly confused. You felt bad that you hurt him, but you had to this. 

You smiled reassurignly and mouthed 'Trust me.' You focused once more on Papyrus, who stayed still like a rock. "So?"

"I-I'M NOT SURE WHAT ARE YOU T-TALKING ABOUT." he stammered. He wouldn't meet your eyes. 

"Papyrus." you said authoritatively. He flinched at your tone. You grimaced guiltily, but you knew you have to this. You had to know. "Back then, when we were talking about Chara, you reacted... strangely."

"what do you mean?" Sans asked glancing between you and his brother, waiting for an answers.

"I don't know how to explain it..." you started hesitantly "But let me ask this first, did Ink or Dream ever metioned either of kids?" If they told him about humans, then it wouldn't be so serious, but if not... 

Papyrus just shook his head slowly. He knew he got caught. It was clear as day on his face and by wriggling his hands nervously. You learned by storied that it was his habit, when he was nervous.

You sighed deeply. "Then... why didn't you react, when we were talking about Chara?" At that part, Sans glanced away deep in thought. "Also you looked like... I'm not sure, like you were confused about why Chara was here, not Frisk, or something like that?" you ranted your suspicions. You knew it was a really serious matter, since it could finally make Sans talk about his problems.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw as horrified realisation came on Sans' face. He looked at his brother in disbelief. "wouldn't that mean..." he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Pap looked at his older brother. His shoulders slumped down as he took his expression. "I..." he started and this time not glancing away from both of you "I Was Confused, Why Chara Was Here And Not Frisk, So You Are Right Sister." he said quietly.

Your eyes widened, because he just confirmed your thoughts. "You remember..." you almost whispered, shocked. _He remembers!_

"I Remember Everythting..." he confirmed with a sigh and a small nod.

You could feel how Sans was shaking next to you. "b-but... how?" he mumbled, but then he got louder. "w-why didn't you tell me?" he asked terrified. Papyrus looked away with a grimace. You saw that he clenched his hands into his fist... almost like he was angry? Sans expression started to be more frustrated and angered due to lack of response. "why didn't you tell me?!" he asked again, yelling this time.

Papyrus started to shake with anger. He swfitly turned to face his brother again. " _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_ " he yelled, throwing back words. Both of you flinched at his tone. Pap had a loud and booming voice, but this? It was something you didn't expect. It wasn't just being loud.

"wha-"

"YOU THOUGHT I DIDN'T TRY TO TELL YOU?" he interrupted Sans. "YOU DIDN'T REALISE THAT WHEN I WAS SOMETIMES CHANGING OUR CONVERSATIONS IN SNOWDIN?" He was gesturing widely while speaking.

_Does he mean that ones right before Papyrus finding us? He sometimes talked about Undyne and sometimes not... I don't really remember others._

"you mean..." It appeared that Sans came into the same conclusion as you.

"AND YOU DINDN'T REACTED!" he countinued his yelling "I THOUGHT THAT YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER! BECAUSE MY OWN BROTHER WOULD TELL, WOULDN'T HE?" He narrowed his eyesockets at his brother, who flinched guitily. "AND YOU THOGHT THAT I WOULDN'T FIND SOMETHING STRANGE ABOUT YOU THE NEXT TIME WE WOKE UP AFTER A BAD RUN WITH FRISK?!" Sans started to sweat even more. He knew he fucked up badly. "IT WAS SO OBVIOUS THAT YOU MUST REMEMBER SOMETHING! I'M NOT STUPID SANS!" 

"i-i never-"

"THEN WHY YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD FOOL ME SO EASILY?!" he didn't let Sans talk, not even a bit. Tears started to gather in his eyesockets. "I WAITED FOR YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT IT, BUT YOU NEVER DID!" Papyrus breathed heavily after his rant.

And Sans... He didn't respond. He just looked at his brother, with shaking eyelights. 

Pap sighed deeply. His face twisted in hurt. "Why Didn't You Tell Me?" he asked again with quivering voice.

You were glancing between brothers, not knowing who you should comfort more... _I don't know what to do..._

"i..." Sans tried to answer, but he clearly ddin't know what. His eyelights were dancing around, thinking what to say. Because of that Pap glanced away in hurt and anger.

You realised that none of them would tell the truth. And you knew if you don't do anything, then his relationship would be on a thin line. _On very thin line. Come on think of something..._ Then Sans suddenly squeezed your hand for comfort. And this... gave you and idea. You looked up to see that he was still beating with his thoughts. 

You squeezed back, which startled him. He looked at you shocked and you in response smiled calmly. You looked at Paps and also took his hand with your free one. He reacted the same as Sans, startled and shocked. Both of them were confused with what you were doing.

"You know what was one of the reasons that I fell in love with Undertale?" you asked them. When obviously none of them responded you countinued "It was you." You smiled satisfied when both of theirs eyesockets widened with shock. "And also your brotherly love." you said warmly, looking at your skeletons. "Even if you were just a character in a game, I could feel the bond that both of you made with each other. It was really... amazing, you know?" You saw that your words started to have an effect on them, since they looked at each other warmly, but still hesitantly. "So... please don't let your mistakes to ruin it. Just be honest." you emphasised on the last word. "Not for me, but for you." You ended with looking at them pointedly. 

....It finally worked. You had to wait a few moments, but it worked. With a last glance at you Sans again started talking. "i... at first thought it was a weird dream..." He was looking down, not being able to look up yet. You squeezed his hand for support. His 'smile' twitched a little upwards, so you knew it was a good sign."and when i finally realised it was really happening... i didn't want to tell you..." At this he stopped. He was hesitant to speak further. You frowned worried.

Obviously you weren't the only one. Papyrus scrunched his bonebrows in concern. "Because You Thought I Wouldn't Believe You?" he asked, trying to make Sans speak again.

Your boyfriend shook his head. "hah," he chuckled humorlessly "no, that's what for sure wouldn't happen." He looked up with a small smile. "i know you'd believe me no matter what." he said warmly. But then his smile slowly vanished. "i just... thought that there was no point, you know?" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "why should i bother if it was going to reset again?" All of the past struggle was know full on view on his face. He looked so tired, so... given up.

_It hurts. It hurts looking at him._

"I'm Sorry..." Paps suddenly started talking with tears in his eyesockets. It shocked both of you. "I Should Have Told You About It..." 

"nonono, paps." Sans interrupted him. "if anything i should be saying sorry. i never wanted to feel like you were stupid. i should have told you something." he said, while smiling reassuringly and apologetically. 

"BUT I-" 

"Both of you should've said some something." you said looking at them both with a little amused face. You knew they'd start a 'i'm the one at fault' war, so you stopped it, before it could develop further. 

They grimaced ashamed, but when they looked at each other, it was replaced with a happy smiles. "we cool?" asked Sans with his grin.

"WE COOL." Paps nodded his head, with no tears this time.

You let go of their hands, because you knew that now they'd hug each other. Papyrus picked up his brother like a child and Sans clung to him like a koala. Both of them sighed satisfied.

_Awww... Why are they so cute?!_

As you were contently watching them with an arms crossed, you heard a footsteps. You blinked and then turned to face towards where Swap's brothers went. This time they were just walking and talking to each other animatedly. 

...Well Blue was talking animatedly.

And obviously you weren't the only one who heard them. Papyrus put Sans down on the ground, and both of them turned to face other brothers like you. Your boyfriend come up next to you and again took your hand. _I think I'm getting used to this already..._

As Blue and Stretch approached, you took out your vial and said to all of them "Are you ready?" You didn't want to waste any time. _Who knows what's happening in other Universes?_

"yep." "ALWAYS SISTER!" "sure babe." "OF COURSE!"

Happy with their response, you opened the vial. _To Underfell._ And with that you threw a small drop of the colourful paint on one of the trees close to you.

_This is not over yet._


	15. Finally Underfell

A colourful portal opened where you had thrown a drop of paint. Satisfied, you sighed and closed the vial. As you started walking with Sans, Blue suddenly stepped in front of you. He turned his face to you and said "I'M GOING FIRST TO CHECK IF IT'S SAFE!" nonchalantly.

You stopped in your tracks and blinked shocked. "Why?" you asked confused with a raised eyebrow. 

Blue without even looking at you responded "BECAUSE IT'S UNDERFELL." like it was an obvious thing.

You paused to think. _Well... he isn't wrong. Underfell can be dangerous... But they are different 'Underfells'.... I wonder what type is here..._

You knew that Blue can answer your question, but he was already in the other universe, so you had to wait. As you waited, you tapped your foot, making a strange crunchy noise in the snow. In just seconds later, his head popped out of portal startling you. You squeaked and jumped surprised and if not Sans holding your hand, you would probably fell on your ass. _Again._ All of your skeletons (wait, your?) looked at you in shock, but then they burst out laughing. Blue just snorted and covered his amused smile with a hand, Stretch was chuckling loudly, Sans snorted with tears in his eyes and lastly Papyrus, bless his heart, tried his best to not laugh at you, but you still heard his quiet chuckles behind his hand covering it.

You blushed embarrassed and pouted. "Can we go or not?" you asked sulkily, looking at Blue's amused face.

He just amused nodded his head and went back to Underfell. To not waste anymore time, you started walking again, this time dragging Sans a little by hand, since he was still calming down from his laugh. You didn't want to let go of his hand.

**_Not yet, but soon._ **

You blinked surprised. You turned your heas to Sans questioningly. "Did you say something?" you asked.

He finally seemd to calm down and just raised an 'eyebrow'. "no?" he responded confused.

You frowned and put your smile in a thin line at his response. "Hm. Then it was probably nothing." you said mostly to yourself. It was nothing... right? You shook your head to clear your thoughts. _Let's not dwell on it, we have better things to do._

You focused again on your walking towards portal. You felt the colours as you walked through it. You stepped out of the portal, landing in.... snow. As you heard a familiar crunch under your feet, you looked up to see... The same exact spot as before, but this time in Underfell.

_Huh. I expected to land somewhere different than last spot, like in two last worlds. Maybe I did this unconsciously?_

As you wondered and looked around you, everyone stepped out of portal behind you and also looked around curiously (unfortunately, you could still feel amusment from them).

"so, how are we going to do this?" Stretch asked, making you break from your thoughts. You turned to face Stretch, who was on your right, standing next to Blue. He was looking at you with a lazy smile, while his brother looked like a soldier waiting for an orders. _How cute..._

You hummed, thinking. This time, you needed a plan. _We can't just walk carelessly here, since it's not Underswap. And to know exactly what to do...._ You looked up to Blue. "How dangerous is this Underfell?" you asked him. 

He was a little startled by your sudden question, but he quickly regained his composure. He put a hand on his chin and narrowed his eyesockets in thought. "HMMMM... THEY'RE MOSTLY ON THE MEAN SIDE AND MORE INTO FIGHTING THAN MOST WOLRDS, BUT NOT THAT MUCH DANGEROUS." he responded slowly.

You mulled over his words. _So... 'basic 'Underfell?_ "They won't kill us on sight?" you asked him different question.

"SOME MIGHT, SOME NOT FROM WHAT I HAVE SEEN." he said, lowering down his hand. 

"Sans and Papyrus?" you asked simply this time.

"SANS IS NOT THAT DANGEROUS, HE WON'T TRY KILLING, ONLY THREATENING, AND PAPYRUS MIGHT TRY SOMETHING." 

You made a 'mhm' sound. _What to do... We should try avoiding monters as mush as we can, but we don't know where Frisk is and they can be literally everywhere...Literally everywhere..._ You unconsciously looked towards Sans' and Papyrus' house. _Hmmm... Then maybe..._

You clapped your hands together as you had an idea, startling a little the skeletons around you, but you didn't even notice. "Okay." you started as you looked around your (your????) skeletons, patiently waiting. "We're going to the brother's house first. We don't know. where Frisk might be and this time we can't just ask monsters here. So either they can be at their house or at least one of them and then we could ask Sans or Papyrus." you explained, since you saw some questioning faces. "Sounds good?" you asked. All of them nodded thier heads. "Then let's go." you said as you started walking ahead with your boyfriend.

He was holding your hand on your right side and Pap was walking on his right side. The Swap brothers were walking righ behind you. And like that, your whole group was marching towards the house. You looked around warily for any threats and also curiously for any differences between the worlds. It was obvious that this world was a... rougher one: scratches here and there at trees, some strange holes in the snow ( _is it because of some big fights???_ ) and just this feeling in the air. _I wonder if worlds like Horrortale have stronger feeling?_. But on the way to the brothers house, you didn't see any monster... Thankfully.

It took you only few mintues to reach the house, since it was really close. It was, when you saw some monsters further down in the Snowdin. Black, red and goldy clothes- an Underfell leading theme in fashion. _So edgy..._

You looked at... kinda more neat brothers house than the other two in Undertale and Underswap? _I thought it will be a little more on the 'worn out' side...Huh._

Without even consulting with others, you just went up the stairs and strongly knocked on the door. Your action startled others, but before they could even say anything, a loud voice boomed from the inside of the house "NYAH!" and you heard a loud stomping coming towards the door "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT BOTHER US, YOU ID-". Suddenly a door opened (thankfully to the inside of house so you didn't get hit) revealing Underfell Papyrus, who stopped mid-sentence as he spotted your group. His jaw was so widely open that you thought it will hit the floor. 

_That's the reaction I expected in Underswap, hah._

Since he didn't speak for a long few seconds, you decided to say "Hi!" with a smile. It seemed that it worked, since he broke out of his shocked trance and immediately shut the door in your faces. You even felt a strong wind in your hair like in cartoons...

Silence.

"We scared him." you stated simply.

"you scared him." Sans said accusingly, looking at you pointedly, but still he was amused. You just smirked and shrugged 'stuff happens'. You heard snickers from Stretch behind you and a loud sigh from Blue. "Y/N..." Paps said and you turned your head to him and saw he shook his head disapprovingly. You smirked more. _Oopss.._

Suddenly this world Papyrus opened the door again strongly, making you turn back to him. He blinked several times, like he was surprised we were still there. Then he scowled angrily. He looked over his shoulder to the inside of the house. "SANS!" he yelled "ARE PULLING THE PRANK ON ME?!".

"wha?" you heard a questioning, deep voice somewhere inside. It was obviously Sans, but his voice was a little more deeper. "what the hell are you talking about, boss? at the time like this? seriously?"

_At the time like this?_

"THEN, HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!" he yelled as he opened the door wider and gestured at your group. You were still barely seen from the livingroom so you leaned out of the door. You saw this Sans kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa, on which Frisk was sitting. 

"what the..." he started, but he was too shocked to say anything more. But you paid no mind to him, because... you realised that this Frisk was covered in glitches and it started spreading on the sofa. _No way..._

Without thinking twice you rushed through the door "HEY!" "wait-" "Y/N!" and started running towards them. Before you could even reached them, this Sans stood up protectively in front of Frisk with an angry face. He growled as he raised his hand summoned dozen of bones above his head. You stopped in tracks as you saw it. But you weren't scared. You knew Sans would protect you and also the others would do the same thing too. You believed in them. And you were right: your Sans appeared in front of you with his own summoned bones. With his other hand he slightly pushed you behind him and you listened. Stretch also appeard with him, but he was more on your right side, without any weapon. You could just see how his left eyesocked lit up with orange mist. 

"i wouldn't do that, pal." Stretch said lowly.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Blue screamed as he run up with your Paps and the other one run behind the sofa, hovering over Frisk protectively with a scowl on his face. Paps placed himself on your left side, while Blue was on Stretch's right side. He stood with a hands in a pacific way. "NOBODY IS HERE TO FIGHT!"

This Sans looked at each one of you, taking in your appearance. "who the hell are you?" he spitted out, shifting a little to hide Frisk more. His eyes never stopped on anyone as if searching for any threatening moves.

"WE'RE HERE TO HELP YOU!" Paps exclaimed with a pleading voice. Red (Underfell Sans) narrowed his eyesockets suspiciously. 

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Edge (Underfell Papryus) said also looking at your group one after one.

"i think you perfectly know who we are, edgy lord." Stretch casually said with a smirk, but his threatening stance was still there.

Edge gritted his teeth angirly and Red growled. "watch it-" but you interrupted him "Did Frisk touch anybody?" you asked anxiously as you popped out your head from behind Sans' arm. From what you remember this glitch can affect others, spreading glitches even more... And you can't let this happen.

"what the hell this has anything to do-" "Please, it's important!" you interrupted him again, almost pleadingly. He narrowed his eyesockets taking in your sincere face. After a few seconds he just said "kid."

You heard a quiet, tiny voice from behind Red meekly saying back "N-no, I didn't touch anybody." You let out a breath, relieved. 

"CAN YOU HELP THEM?" Edge suddenly asked startling all of you. You looked at him to see him looking back directly at you with a calculative expression. You nodded with determination, holding his gaze. _Trust me._

After a few seconds, his threatening stance wavered a little to more calmly one. "THEN HELP THEM." he said, but in his voice was a little warning to not do anything suspicious.

"b-boss-" Red face was this time full of uncertainty. "DO YOU HAVE BETTER SOLUTION?" Edge interrupted his brother loudly.

At this Red was visibly frustrated trying to find another solution. Since it seemed he didn't find any he looked up at you sharply and growled "what are you going to do?" He called off his bones and Sans did the same right after him. Red straighten up, so he didn't look like he was ready to kill you, but still had this threatening aura. You realised that he was taller than your Sans but not much. _Huh, interesting._

"I would have to only touch their soul." you answered, walking out behind Sans, so you stood between him and Stretch.

Red narrowed his eyesockets suspiciously. "before, it sounded like touching them is dangerous." he said lowly.

"You can't touch them, but we can." you said, looking pointedly at the Underfell brothers. Red narrowed his eyesockets more, but he stepped away from blocking Frisk, giving you enough space to work. You took this as a cue for you to approach them. When you reached them, you kneeled infront of them. Frisk covered in glitches, but you could still normally see them. Also the space on sofa around them was full of glitches too. Red summoned their soul without questioning. You turned to him with a smile and you nodded thankfully. He looked away with a huff.

_Heh, I'll for sure try to be friends with you, just wait._

You looked back at the kid. "Are you sure you didn't touch anyone and anything?" you asked just in case. Their case was more severe than the other two, so you can't take any risk. They nodded firmly. You could see that they were a little anxious, so you smiled reassuringly. As you were reaching out, you said "It might feel strange." They nodded again, so you finally reached their soul with your right hand. As soon as you touched their soul, the glitches reacted violently. More violently than before. Frisk started shaking and closed their eyes due to sheer strong feeling. You grither your teeth, since the pain was greater than before. The glitches this time went up to your elbow, not just your hand.

_Fuck. It hurts!_

You heard panicked shouts from behind you, but nobody tried to touch you. Who knows what could happen to them? This time 'purification' took longer. When the glitch disappeared from you and Frisk, you took a big breath. _When the hell I stopped breathing?._ You fell backwards, but before you hit the floor with your ass again, Sans caught you, putting you on his boney thighs. "are you okay?" he asked worriedly. You just realised that your right hand was shivering violently and it wouldn't stop.

Your skeletons (your...) surrounded you, while the underfell brother surrounded Frisk. You said "I-I think so..." hesitantly as Blue quickly kneeled infront of you and took your right arm with his gloved hands. He frowned as he tried to figure out how to stop your shivering.

"DOES IT HURT?!" Pap asked panicked as he kneeled Sans' right side, so kind of behind you. 

You shook your head as you were still looking at your hand. "N-no, it's just... a weird feeling." you answered uncertainly. It's true that it didn't hurt now, but this shivering was really unpleasant. But then you realised that it started to slowly calm down, so you told the same thing.

"so we have to wait?" Stretch asked basically anyone, but it was Blue who answered a little frustrated "IT SEEMS LIKE IT."

"but why y/n reacted like that? it didn't happen before." Sans said, holding you tighter. You started to move up a little, since half-sitting position started to get a little uncomfortable. Sans realised that you wanted to sit up, so he helped you.

"Maybe we should contact Dream and Ink? They the one who have the most experience with glitches." you said as you were finally sitting more comfy. You would sit on the floor or just stood up, but nah, sitting on his lap is better.

Blue looked up you, since he was still examining your right arm. "I'LL CALL THEM." he stated, but before he could take out his phone, all of you heard a loud noise outside of the house. It seemed like a lot of people were screaming and some fight was going on. But it looked like something kind of bigger. _What the..._

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING NOW?!" Edge screamed outraged as he stood up (it appeared that he was sitting on the sofa next to Frisk) and walked to the door to check. He opened the door abruptly and screamed again "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RUCKUS-" but he didn't finish his sentence. He frozed at what he saw, but anyone of you didn't know what. He suddenly turned back to your group. "WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US THAT THERE IS MORE OF YOU?!" he asked completely furious.

_What is he... Wait. Wouldn't that mean..._

Blue suddenly stood up and rushed to the door, pushing Edge "HEY!" a little to the side. He peeked out and he froze. "OH NO!" he yelled. He turned to face you and said somthing that made your blood go cold. 

"IT'S NIGHTMARE!"

_Not always everything goes according to the plan..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
> This time new chapter is faster, isn't it? :D Less than a month!!!
> 
> I tried to make this chapter longer and a lttile more detailed! I hope I did a good job <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave comment down below with your thoughts <3
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> My tumblr - https://findingyourplace-forever000.tumblr.com/


	16. Are we safe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii
> 
> Sorry for the long wait 

_Nightmare..._

_The king of nightmares..._

_One of the most dangerous Sanses in Multiverse..._

_And now... He is here?!_

You felt your body tensing up and you grabbed with your left hand the fron of Sans' shirt for comfort. Even if you don't really know how Nightmere is exactly behaving here, but you know for sure that he is still dangerous. Especially since you could see panic on Blue's face.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" you yelled shocked. Technically, it was a stupid question, but you thought that if anything he'd be fighting with Ink and Dream.

"AND THAT'S WHAT STRANGE!" Blue yelled back with as much as you. He started gesturing vividly out of nervousness and he even started sweating. But he wasn't the only one nervous. Sans pulled you closer protectively, Papyrus sat closer to you, Red with sweat on his head was looking with confusion between you and Blue and his brother was standing with his hand crossed, trying to figure out what is going on, Stretch gritted his teeth and was looking through the still open door with narrowed eyesocktes. "HE DOESN'T ATTACK WORLDS LIKE UNDERFELL! THEY ARE CREATING ENOUGH NEGATIVE ENERGY AS IT IS!" he said, gesturing vaguely at the Fell brothers.

"Then..." you started saying, but you couldn't finish it. _Then... What is he doing here? Did he just got tired with other worlds? Or... is it something else?_

A loud yell from outside made you break out of your thoughts. All of you turned towards the door, trying to see what’s going on right now. After a few seconds suddenly Stretch turned to his brother and asked "what should we do bro?"

All of you turned this time towards Blue, who at first blinked shocked. You did also the same, but then you remembered. _Blue has the most experience with this, right?_ Soon after Blue closed his eyesockets tightly and took a big breath to calm down. After a few seconds he opened them with a determination. Even his stance changed to more serious, ready for an action.

_That’s… so cool._ You almost forgot that he is basically combination of your Sans and Paps altogether.

He firstly looked at you and asked “YOU HAVE NUMBER TO DREAM AND INK, RIGHT?” You quickly nodded your head. “CALL THEM AND TELL THEM ABOUT NIGHTMARE.” You nodded again with a ‘got it’ face. At least you can do this much. You glanced at your hand, which now was shivering from time to time.

Blue then looked at your brother’s. “YOU STAY HERE AND PROTECT BOTH HUMANS, WE DON’T KNOW WHAT NIGHTMARE IS HERE FOR.”

Paps saluted like a soldier, while Sans stood up with you still in his arms and you could feel that he also simply nodded his head.

Blue satisfied with your responses huffed through his nose and turned to firstly gesture at Stretch “YOU BROTHER AND” he then gestured at the Underfell brothers “YOU ARE GOING WITH ME TO STOP NIGHTMARE UNTILL DREAM AND INK COME, BUT” he narrowed his eyesocktes and put one finger up “YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME. NO ATTACKING ON YOUR OWN.” he ended looking at Edge and Red as he would already know that they would be the ones not to listen.

_And…. He was obviously right._

As he just ended giving orders Edge started fuming. _Uh oh, I’ve a feeling what this will be about._ “DO YOU THINK THAT I, THE TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, WOULD LISTEN-“

“Papyrus.” You interrupted him suddenly with an authoritative voice. You knew you had to step in to stop the argument as quickly as possible. Edge turned his angered gaze to you, but before he could say anything, you started speaking again to surprise of others. Especially Red, who looked like he will soon see a death scene. “I know for sure that you’re strong, but the thing is you’re strong in your world.” You emphasised. “Nightmare alone or one of his people have for sure higher LV than any of us altogether.” You saw as everyone (aside from Blue and Stretch obviously) had terrified faces. Even Edge. They obviously know how many they must have killed. “You are strong, but not the strongest in the whole Multiverse.” Edge started slowly to waver, but it still wasn’t enough. You decided to ask Blue about the gang. You turned to him and asked “Who is with Nightmare?”

Blue was confused at first why you were asking this, but then he realised where were you going with this and started responding “HIS WHOLE GANG. KILLER, DUST AND AXE.” emphasising on the names.

You looked back at Edge and said “I think you know that they have these names for a reason.” The names itself are very obvious as to what they do or come from. Right now you thanked the creators for the names. _They’re basically like a colourful frogs to show that they are dangerous._

You then glanced at Frisk, who are almost dozing off, as you were looking around for more reasons. You remembered how Edge and Red interacted with them, so maybe you could use it. “Also if you don’t want to put Frisk in danger, you should really listen to Blue.” And that’s what broke him finally. Edge’s gaze went to Frisk, who in response turned to him, while rubbing their eye tiredly and they titled they head questioningly. They must be really out of it, since it seemed they don’t even know what’s going on. _Heh, cute_. Edge seemed to think the same since his face softened a tiny bit, before going back to ‘I’m angry at everything’. You noticed that Red gave you strange, suspicious look, but he didn’t say anything. You decided to brush it off for now, since there is no time for this.

Edge turned back to Blue. “I WILL LISTEN TO YOU.” he said obviously hating that he have to even say this. “BUT! IT’S ONLY ONE TIME THING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” he said with a narrowed eyesockets. You rolled your eyes. Edge obviously had to say this.

Blue just smiled and said “OF COURSE.” And then his face turned back to being serious. “ARE YOU READY?” All of you nodded, knowing what to do. “LET’S GO!” He run out of the house with Stretch, Red and Edge right behind him.

You didn’t want to waste any time, so you quickly take out your phone from your pocket with your good hand. You still didn’t want to use your other hand yet. Let’s let it rest as long as you can, especially it felt like the shivering worsen every time you use it. You were able to quickly find Dream in your contacts and you simply send him a message: Nightmare, Underfell, Snowdin, Blue fights. I’m safe.

You were able to tape this easily with only one hand. _Practise, makes you master, right?_ You didn’t had to wait long for response. Only few seconds later he send back: Going. You sighed relieved that he and Ink were on the way, so at least one thing to worry about was done. They can teleport easily through worlds, so they’ll be probably very soon here. You put back your phone and while looking up to Paps and Sans you said “They’re on the way.”

Sans relaxed a little bit with your good news. “at least one thing less to worry about.”

You blinked and then chuckled lightly as you turned your face to him. “I literally thought the same.” you said with a smile.

Your comment made Sans relax even more. He smirked and winked. “well we’re soulmates for a reason, babe.”

You smiled warmly. Both of you just locked each other gaze, having a loving moment. But then you heard *AHEM* from behind you, breaking your staring into each other eyes. Well… for you it were eyelights. Sans turned towards Papyrus with you still in your arms. You saw that he had Frisk on his back, completely dozed off. _When did he...?_

“I’M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR *AHEM* MOMENT,” At this you and Sans blushed. _It sounded sooo…… Why Paps can’t just be a pure, innocent cinnamon roll?_ “BUT WE SHOULD DECIDE WHAT TO DO NOW. FOR SURE WE CAN’T BE JUST STANDING HERE, IN VIEW OF EVERYONE.” He said in a scolding tone.

_Oh right, there are windows here._

“i don’t think they’d appreciate if we hide in their rooms and bathroom is too small for us.” Sans said. It seemed that he recovered quickly after his little brother’s comment, hah. But for sure he’s right.

“Maybe we should just hide on the second floor? That way could see the windows and if anybody is there and if needed we could just hide in the bathroom somehow.” You suggested, gesturing with your head towards stairs. You could easily see from the second floor, since there was no wall, like in a typical loft apartment.

Both of them nodded in agreement, so without any further delay, you all started walking.

… Well technically only them walked, since you were still in Sans arms. “Uhm, hun?”

“yea?” he responded without stopping. He sounded kind of smugly, like he knew what are you going to say.

“Can you put me down? I can walk, you know?” As much as you loved being carried like a princess, you felt a little embarrassed with that _. It’s not like there’s something wrong with it, it’s just that I’ve always felt self-conscious with anything ‘eye catching’. Something like this._ Even if there was only Paps here, you still had that feeling.

“i know.”

“…”

“…”

“So?” He started walking up the stairs with Paps in tow, who was amused with this situation.

“so what?”

_This… motherfucker._ You groaned loudly, making him snicker. “Oh my gosh, Sans.”

“what?” he responded with an innocent tone.

You whined already giving up and looked over his shoulder towards Paps, as they walked through hallway on second floor to get to the bathroom door. You gave him your best puppy eyes that screamed ‘pls help’.

Paps sighed and with faking seriousness he said “SANS, IF Y/N ASKS YOU TO PUT HER DOWN, YOU HAVE TO PUT THEM DOWN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Since they finally reached the bathroom door, Sans juts stopped and turned towards his brother with a pout. “aww.”

As you thought that he would still carry you, he finally put you down. He did carefully, like you were made of glass, holding your arms just in case.

_He’s still worried…_

You looked up to see his face. He was checking you over as he was searching for any injures. “Sans.” You said his name to get his attention. He stopped his checking to look at your face, giving you all of his attention. “I’m okay.” You said simply. He still looked a little unsure, so you took his hands of your arms in order to hold them in yours. You stopped shaking and shivering, so you wanted him to feel that. “I’m really okay.” After a few seconds, when he couldn’t feel any of your shivering in your right hand he started to relax. “From what I remember, Dream is one of the best healers, he can see if anything is wrong.” You said furthermore to make sure that Sans wasn’t worried anymore. It seemed that it helped, since he fully relaxed.

“okay.” He simply replied with a smile.

You smiled back at him and then turned around to see Paps sitting on the floor with Frisk in his lap, still sleeping. He was looking back at you with his happy smile.

“What?” you titled your head questioningly.

“OH, IT’S NOTHING. I JUST THINK THAT YOU ARE A SWEET COUPLE.” He responded with a smirk.

Oh my gosh, Pap. You blushed and his words. Sans groaned embarrassed and said “oh my, pap.”

“WHAT?” he asked innocently.

_… I can see that they’re related._

Unfortunately, your ‘family moment’ was interrupted. All of you heard a floor cracking on the front porch. Startled, you turned your head quickly towards front of the house, looking for the exact source of the noise.

_Was that just wood cracking, or somebody was standing there?_

As you searched from right to left, you saw that in the left window a dark shadow. You gestured with your hand towards there to show Sans and Paps that somebody was there. You didn’t say anything as you were afraid to make any noise. By this shadow head movement, you realised that it was looking around the inside of the house.

_Was it… one of the gang Sanses? Was he… looking for Frisk?_

Papyrus behind you tried to quietly get up, but… the floor squeaked underneath his movement. Suddenly the shadow person put his skeletal hands on the window, and his face between them. His breath make a fog on the window. His maniac smile was fully stretched out across his face. His head had a hole on his left side and his… single big red eyelight was looking straight at you. You saw his mouth moving deliberately slow. He said “found you.”

You then fully comprehend, who was standing outside, looking exactly at you.

_It's Axe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiii
> 
> Sorry for the long wait 


End file.
